SMs Herr der Ringe Wie es wirklich war
by hateschepsut
Summary: Hallo, schön das ihr euch hierher verirrt habt. Dies soll eine Geschichte über den Herrn der Ringe werden, nur mit einer etwas anderen Besetzung. Von Harry Potter über Dragon Ball bis hin zu uns selbst.
1. Aufbruch mit Schwierigkeiten

S&Ms  
Der Herr der Ringe –  
Wie es wirklich war  
  
Hallo, schön das ihr euch hierher verirrt habt. Dies soll eine Geschichte über den Herrn der Ringe werden, nur mit einer etwas anderen Besetzung. Von Harry Potter über Dragon Ball bis hin zu uns selbst. Die, die mich kenne,  
werden wissen, dass ich so was zum erstenmal und wohl auch nie alleine  
gemacht hätte. Dieses geschriebene stammt nämlich nicht nur von mir, Dreamer (Melle), sondern auch zu gleichen Teilen von meiner Freundin Snapes  
Girl (Sabse). Wir können euch echt nicht sagen wer was geschrieben hat,  
denn oft saßen wir stundenlang zusammen davor. Nun aber genug unserer Worte! Viel Spaß und gut lach bei: S&Ms Der Herr der Ringe- wie es wirklich  
war Teil 1!  
  
1. Aufbruch mit Schwierigkeiten  
  
Eines schönen Tages in Elronds Rat, Folge 1099, Klappe die 5242  
  
Elrond: Der Ring muss zerstört werden.  
  
Alle: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: ... ... ähm...jaaa.....  
  
Merry: Ich hab Hunger!  
  
Gandalf: Essen gibt's später (gibt Merry n Klaps aufn Kopf)  
  
Von weit hinter den Bergen (Obelix): Habt ihr auch Wildschweine?  
  
Andere Stimme von weit hinter den Bergen (Asterix): Konzentrier dich doch  
mal auf die Hinkelsteinsuche! Du hast ihn schließlich auch geworfen!  
  
Ash: (unterm Hinkelstein) *wimmer*  
  
Pikachu: Fiklackschuh?  
  
Mistding: Ihr habt Ash getötet, Ihr Schweine! *wimmer*  
  
Rocko: Ash? Geht´s dir gut?  
  
Ash: ... ......ich sterbe du blödes Arschloch!  
  
Rocko: (zuckt mit der Schulter) O.K.  
  
Ash: ... ... ...  
  
Mistding: ... ... ...  
  
Pikachu: Fiklackschuh!!  
  
Alle: ... ... ... ... (gucken zu Elrond)  
  
Elrond: Touristen.......was denkt ihr, warum ihr keinen Platz mehr im Hotel  
bekommen hab?  
  
Alle: ... ... ...???  
  
Elrond: Bruchtal ist pleite! Wir sind arm und brauchen das Geld....  
  
Alle: ... ... .. .ach so.  
  
Elrond: Also wo waren wir?  
  
Alle im Chor: Der Ring muss zerstört werden!  
  
Elrond: O.K. Also der Ring muss zerstört werden!  
  
Alle: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (leicht gereizt) Ja, ich weiß! Ich weiß das ihr es wisst o.k.! Es hat sich eingeprägt!(streicht sich die Haare zurück und sagt ganz ruhig):  
Der Ring. Muss. Zerstört. Werden.  
  
Alle: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (explodiert) ICH weiß!!!! (metzelt die Hälfte des Rates nieder) Ich sag's ja auch nur weil's in diesem verdammten Drehbuch steht! (Zerreist das Drehbuch) Und nun weiter im Text bevor wir wieder gestört werden! Der Ring  
muss....  
  
Son Goku: Ich hab dir doch gesagt wir müssen an diesem komischen Feuerberg rechts ab! Aber nein Herr Vegeta will ja unbedingt wissen was das für ein  
komisches Auge am Himmel ist!  
  
Vegeta: Ja und! Es hatte halt eine mächtige böse Kraft! Hätte ja Freezer  
sein können!  
  
Son Goku: Musstest du denn deshalb gleich das ganze Schloss pulverisieren?  
Du weißt doch was ich von Gewalt halte!  
  
Vegeta: Ja, aber nur weil sie dir im Burger King zuviel berechnet haben gleich jede Filiale auf dem Weg hierher platt machen! Du hast dich einfach  
nicht unter Kontrolle!  
  
Son Goku: Das sagt der richtige! Planeten zerstören, Galaxien auslöschen,  
Völker versklaven? Muss ich weiter machen du kleiner Schwächling?  
  
Vegeta: (dreht sich um hebt die Faust) Wer ist hier klein? (will gerade auf  
SG losgehen)  
  
Sam: Was seid ihr denn für welche?  
  
Vegeta (in Zornesröte gebadet): Und was bist du für einer? (geht auf Sam  
los)  
  
SG: Kinder schlägt man nicht!  
  
Vegeta: Ach ja, aber letzte Woche Son Goten eine batschen, ja!!?? (geht  
wieder auf SG los)  
  
Elrond: *hyperventilier* DER RING MUSS ZERSTÖRT WERDEN!  
  
SG und Vegeta: Was für nen Ring?  
  
Alle anderen: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: *explodier*!  
  
SG und Vegeta: Immer diese überflüssige Gewalt.  
  
Gimli: Also ich fasse zusammen, der Ring muss zerstört werden bla bla bla laber rhababer wissen wir ich mach's! (haut mit der Axt auf den Ring drauf  
)  
  
Axt: *explodier*  
  
SG (schubst Gimli weg): Trottel. Komm, lass mal nen Erwachsenen ran du  
bärtiger kleiner Junge!  
  
Gimli: Wer is hier klein???? *hyperventilier*  
  
Lego: Hier hat niemand was von klein gesagt! Beruhig dich.  
  
SG: Kame- hame....  
  
Aragon: (schubst SG weil SG von Lego so verliebt angeguckt wird)  
  
SG: ..-ha! (trifft Elrond der zufällig in der Schusslinie steht)  
  
Elrond: *spladder*  
  
Harry: He, du Mörder! Aber starke Muskeln hast du da! Würdest du mich  
beschützen?  
  
SG: Ne, ich bin kein Bodyguard!  
  
Harry: Biitttteee! *Shin-Chan- Hundeblick*  
  
Vegeta: Bittteee! *zwinker zu Lego*  
  
Lego: *Ich - fick – dich - Blick zu SG*  
  
Vegeta: *Wenn – hier – einer – Lego – fickt – bin – ich – das – Blick zu  
SG*  
  
Nach einigem Hin und Her schlossen sich folgende Verlierer zusammen: Harry mit DEM Ring, Gandi, Stinker, Lego, Gimli, SG + V und Sam, Merry und Pippin  
(die hat zwar keiner gefragt, aber sie sind trotzdem mit)  
  
Wenig später auf einer kleinen Lichtung  
  
Gimli: Und ich sage euch wir gehen nach Moria  
  
Gandi: Nahain!  
  
Gimli: Doch!  
  
Gandi: Nein!  
  
Gimli: Doch!  
  
Gandi: Nein wir gehen über den Charadras.  
  
Gimli: Nein!  
  
Alle Hobbits und Harry: Wir haben Hunger!  
  
Merry: Harry haut mich immer!  
  
Harry: Gar nicht wahr!  
  
SG: Habt er's bald! Warum können wir eigentlich nicht fliegen geht doch  
viel schneller!  
  
Vegeta: *tuschel* Ich glaub die sind zu blöd zum Fliegen!  
  
Harry: Ich nicht! Ich nicht! (hebt seinen Besen hoch) Ene mene mei, flieg  
los Kartoffelbrei! (fliegt hoch)  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Berges hüpft gerade eine vollbusige Archäologin  
auf den Steinen rum.  
  
Vollbusige Archäologin(Lara Croft): Mmmm, ein feindlicher Riesenvogel. Den  
knall ich ab!!! (zieht ihre Desert Eagle) *Blam Blam*  
  
Harry: *spladder* (fällt auf Gandi)  
  
Gandi: Geh runter von mir, du kleine Schwuchtel! Avada Kedavra!  
  
Harry weicht geschickt aus und der Fluch trifft stattdessen Son Goku  
  
SG: *spladder* Au ! Das hat weh getan.  
  
Lego: Hui wie lustig! Darf ich auch mal fliegen?  
  
Harry: Nein! *wimmer*  
  
Lego: Och menno!  
  
SG: Aber du darfst gern mal mit mir fliegen!  
  
Vegeta: *tritt SG in die Kniekehle *  
  
SG knickt zusammen  
  
Lego: (sieht den wimmernden SG am Boden stöhnen) Nö, lieber nicht!  
  
Merry: Weißt du, Pippin, neben all diesen Idioten siehst du richtig klug  
aus.  
  
Harry: Neben diesen Idioten ist sogar Dobby intelligent!  
  
SG: Stimmt ja gar nicht!  
  
Ich (Melle): Stimmt ja wohl!  
  
Alle schauen zum Himmel.  
  
Ich (Melle): Was guckt ihr? Gott hat mir befohlen das zu sagen.  
  
Anderes Ich (Sabse): Was soll ich dir befohlen haben zu sagen?  
  
SG: Versteht ihr das?  
  
Harry: Ja, da sind zwei Mädchen -  
  
Gandi: Halt die Klappe!  
  
Harry: ....und die -  
  
Gandi: Halts Maul!  
  
Harry: *wimmer*  
  
Gandi: Also das Fliegen fällt schon mal flach! (Missmutiger Blick zu Sam)  
Einige sind einfach zu dick dafür!  
  
Stimme von weit hinter den Bergen(Obelix) und Gimli: Wer ist hier dick?  
  
Pippin: He, Sam er hat gesagt du bist zu- (kriegt die Faust von Sam in die  
Fresse)  
  
Sam: Klappe!!!  
  
Gimli: Wir gehen durch Moria!  
  
Vegeta: Was ist Moria überhaupt?  
  
Gandi: Das ist ein ganz gefährlicher Ort mit vielen blutrünstigen Monstern!  
  
Vegeta: Wir gehen durch Moria!  
  
SG: Ich komm mit! Was ist Moria?  
  
Pippin: He das ist doch mein Text!  
  
SG: Klappe, dich hat keiner gefragt!  
  
Pippin: Aber...  
  
Gandi: (schlägt Pippin bewusstlos) Halts Maul du kleine Zecke!  
  
Alle Hobbits und Harry (den man im übrigen jetzt auch als Hobbit zählen  
kann): Es lebe das Auenland!  
  
Harry: Für Hogwarts!  
  
Gandi wird unter einem zappelnden Bündel von lebenden Kindern begraben.  
  
SG und Vegeta zucken die Schultern und schauen zu.  
  
Vegeta: Also ich sag der Alte gewinnt!  
  
SG: Hmmmm...  
  
Stinker, der sich bis jetzt zurückhielt greift sich beherzt einen Hobbit  
nach dem anderen aus dem Paket und versohlt ihm den Hintern. Als er bei  
Harry ankommt....  
  
Harry: Avada Kedavra!  
  
Stinker wird voll getroffen und fällt in einen Misthaufen und jetzt wissen  
wir auch warum er immer so stinkt!  
  
Gandi: (steht auf streicht sich seinen Umhang glatt und will nach seinen  
Haaren greifen)  
  
Gandi: Ahhhh! Wo ist mein Toupet?  
  
Gimli (der unter einem Berg weißer Haare begraben liegt): Wer hat das Licht  
ausgemacht?  
  
Gandi: (grabscht sich seine Haare und setzt sie sich wieder auf den Kopf)  
  
Gandi: (total entnervt) Gut Moria! Näää! Aber ich hab euch gewarnt!  
  
Gimli, V, SG: Jaaa! Huaaaa!(führen einen Freudentanz auf)  
  
Gandi: *schnauf* (hebt seinen Stab auf und stapft davon)  
  
Nach den ersten Anfangsschwierigkeiten haben sich unsere Helden nun also  
auf Moria geeinigt. Ob das wohl gut geht? 


	2. Die zwei vom anderen Ufer

Tja, hier sind wir wieder. Viel wollen wir nicht verraten. Nur das nun „die Zwei"dazustoßen. Wer das ist? Lest selbst.....  
  
2. Die Zwei vom anderen Ufer  
  
Wenige Stunden später kommen die Gefährten in Moria an  
  
Gandi: Wo ist das scheiß Tor jetzt noch mal?  
  
Harry (zeigt auf ein Schild): Guckt mal!  
  
Schild: Zum Tor geht's 50 Meter in diese Richtung!  
  
Gandi: Ähm ja, das wusste ich!  
  
Alle anderen: Mhm!  
  
Sie kommen am Tor an  
  
Gandi sagt das Passwort  
  
Tor: Ätsch Passwort geändert!  
  
Zwei Mädels kommen aus dem Meer gestiefelt (dramatische Musik)  
  
Melle: Was seid ihr denn für welche?  
  
Gandi: Sollte hier drin nicht ein Seeungeheuer wohnen?  
  
Sabse: Ja, aber letzte Woche hatten wir Hunger und es war nichts anderes  
da!  
  
Melle: Genau!  
  
Vegeta: Habt ihr noch was übrig?  
  
Melle: *trauriger Blick* Nö leider nicht! *züngel zu Vegeta*  
  
Sabse: (gibt Melle nen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf) Starr den Halbaffen nicht  
so an!  
  
Gandi: Jaja, is ja ganz interessant was ihr hier so zu labbern habt, aber  
wir wollen hier rein!  
  
Sabse: Jaja, nicht so hastig, habt ihr was zu essen dabei?  
  
Stinker: Ich hab hier noch nen Apfel!  
  
Sabse: Du hast ihn angefasst! Das ess ich nicht!  
  
Pippin: Ich hab auch noch nen Apfel!  
  
Sabse: Nein, ich nehm nichts von kleinen..... (Irgendeine Liebesschnulze im  
Hintergrund)  
  
Melle: (gibt Sabse nen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf) Starr den Halbzwerg  
nicht so an!  
  
Sabse: Ja, ich will deinen Apfel.... und außerdem will ich dich heiraten!  
  
Pippin: (fängt an zu heulen)  
  
Melle: Jetzt hast du ihm Angst gemacht!  
  
Pippin rennt zu Gandi, Gandi tröstet Pippin.  
  
Gandi: Sie hat's doch nicht so gemeint (zu Melle und Sabse) Lasst meinen  
Kleinen in Ruhe! Und außerdem wollen wir hier rein!  
  
Melle und Sabse: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (hüpft von links nach rechts durch den Bildschirm) Gaaaahhh!!!  
  
Gandi: Hä?  
  
Melle: Wir wollen euch helfen! *zwinker zu SG* Aber dafür wollen wir auch  
ne Belohnung! *noch mal zwinker zu SG*  
  
SG: ( fängt an zu schwitzen)  
  
Lego: (eifersüchtig) Wir brauchen eure Hilfe nicht!  
  
Stinker nimmt Lego in den Arm: Sie ham's doch nur gut gemeint!  
  
Lego: Geh weg von mir! ÄHHHH!  
  
Sabse: Ja, genau wir wollen ne Belohnung!  
  
Pippin versteckt sich hinter Gandis Umhang.  
  
Sabse: *zwinker zu Pippin* Nein nicht das.... naja vielleicht später....  
wir wollen das ihr uns ein Stück mitnehmt!  
  
Melle: He, davon hast du mir ja gar nichts gesagt!  
  
Sabse tuschelt zu Melle: Auf den Kleinen steh ich!  
  
Melle tuschelt zu Sabse: Der is doch zu dick!  
  
Sabse: Nein auf den anderen!  
  
Melle: Der hat ne zu fette Nase!  
  
Sabse: Nein auf den anderen Kleinen!  
  
Melle: Aber der hat ne Pottfrisur!  
  
Sabse: Arg machst du das mit Absicht?  
  
Melle: Auf den Starken steh ich!  
  
Sabse: Aber der stinkt doch nach Kuhmist!  
  
Melle: Nein auf den anderen Starken!  
  
Sabse: Aber der is doch zu doof!  
  
Melle: Machst DU das mit Absicht?  
  
Gandi: *räusper* Wir sind auch noch hier!  
  
Sabse: Also nehm ihr uns jetzt mit?  
  
Gandi: Na gut! Kennt ihr denn auch das Passwort?  
  
Melle: (schmeißt sich an Vegeta) Klar! Aber nur wenn er mich beschützt!  
  
Vegeta: Ahhhh!  
  
Gandi: *böser Blick* Avada......  
  
Vegeta: Na gut!  
  
Melle: *lächel* Sabse??  
  
Sabse: (geht zur Tür und klopft an)  
  
Tor: Danke das war das richtige Passwort! Willkommen in Moria! (geht auf)  
  
Melle: (hängt immer noch an Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: *wimmer*  
  
Pippin: Im Dunklen hab ich aber immer Angst!  
  
Sabse: Ach komm, nimm meine Hand!  
  
Pippin: *freudig* He, ich hab den Lichtschalter gefunden! (fummelt an nem  
Stein rum)  
  
Gandi: Es gibt hier keine Lichtschalter...  
  
Sabse: Netter Versuch! Du gibst mir jetzt deine Hand!!! *grabsch*  
  
Pippin: *wimmer*  
  
Gimli: Keine Angst! Ich kenne hier jeden Stein, ich weiß wo alles liegt! Ihr müsst nicht mal stolpern wenn ihr bei mir seid! Autsch! Verflucht noch mal wer hat hier den ne Wand hingestellt??? Kaum ist man mal zwanzig Jahre  
weg stellen sie die ganzen Minen um!  
  
Gandi: Ähm... ja.... Seid ihr noch alle da?  
  
Stille!  
  
Gandi: Äh... halloooo? Leute?  
  
Stille!  
  
Gandi: (leicht nervös) Hallo? Is denn niemand hier? (geht einen Schritt  
vor)  
  
Alle: (springen hinter den Steinen hervor) Buhhh!  
  
Gandi: (kriegt nen Herzinfarkt)  
  
Nach einigen Schrecksekunden kommt Snape wie aus dem Nichts mit seinem  
Erste – Hilfe - Zaubertrankkasten angerannt und belebt Gandi wieder.  
  
Sabse: He, wer bist du denn? *verliebter Blick*  
  
Snape: *patentierter ‚Snape- ich- fick- dich- Blick'*  
  
Sabse: Hallo, du schöner Mann! (schubst Pippin weg)  
  
Pippin: (fliegt von der Brücke auf der sie gerade alle standen)  
  
Melle: (hält ihn gerade noch fest. Fällt aber auch weil es nicht Pippin  
sondern Sam war)  
  
Sabse: Uäh ,sag bloss ich hab die ganze Zeit den Falschen an der Hand  
gehabt?!  
  
Alle drehen sich zu Gandi um.  
  
Gandi: (holt Pippin aus seinem Umhang) Hoppla, der Schlingel hat sich da  
versteckt! (tut überrascht)  
  
Sabse: (zerrt Pippin an den Haaren) Du kommst sofort her!  
  
Melle: (hängt an der Brücke) He... ich bin auch noch da!  
  
Sam: (von weiter unten) Ich auch!  
  
Alle: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (hüpft von rechts nach links durchs Bild und hüpft auf Melles Hand)  
Gaaahhhhhhh!  
  
Melle: Ahhhh!!! (lässt los)  
  
Ein paar Minuten Stille  
  
Stinker: Mann, wenigstens sind wir jetzt die zwei Dicken los!  
  
Melle und Sam: Ähm, wir sind übrigens auch wieder hier!  
  
Alle: Wie das denn?  
  
Melle: Harry hat uns mit Kartoffelbrei gerettet!  
  
Alle kloppen auf Harry ein  
  
Melle: (gibt Vegeta im Vorbeigehen eine Kopfnuss) Danke das du mich gerettet hast du kleiner Dummkopf! (rettet Harry aus dem Knäuel der andern  
und gibt der Kugel einen Tritt die holterdiepolter über den Brückenrand  
stürzt) Viel Spaß da unten!  
  
Zwei Sekunden später kommt ein riesiger Vogel angeflogen und trägt sie auf  
die Brücke zurück.  
  
Sabse: Jetzt wird's langsam unrealistisch!  
  
Vogel( Tobias): Wer hat gesagt das hier was realistisch ist?  
  
Melle: (zornesrot weil ihr Mordattentat schief lief) Ich hasse sie, ich  
hasse sie, ich hasse sie, (trampelt auf Harry rum)  
  
Sabse: Wen, die Animorphs?  
  
Melle: Nein die Schriftsteller! Ohne sie keine Animorphs! Ohne sie kein Harry! Ohne sie kein DBZ! Ohne sie keinen Herr der Ringe! Ohne sie wäre ich  
jetzt daheim und könnte mir n Buch reinziehen!  
  
Sabse: Aber...  
  
Melle: Klappe! Ohne sie kein Aladin! Ohne Aladin keine Wunderlampe! Ohne  
Wunderlampe keine drei Wünsche!!!  
  
Sabse: Du hättest dir ja nicht wünschen müssen, dass größte Abenteuer  
deines Lebens zu erleben...  
  
Melle: Du hättest dir ja nicht wünschen müssen mitzukommen!!!  
  
Sabse: Ach ja, und das Gewehr in meinem Rücken nennst du freiwillig? Blöde  
Kuh!  
  
Melle: Arschkuh!  
  
Sabse: ... ... ... ... ... ... ... heirat Frodo!  
  
Melle: GAAAAHHHH!!  
  
Frodo: (liegt in Bruchtal im Kerker) Keiner denkt an mich...*wimmer*  
  
Gandi: Ich glaube wir gehen jetzt mal WEITER!  
  
Snape: Darf ich mit?  
  
Harry: Nein!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Snape: Potter! Zehn Punkte Abzug und vier Wochen Nachsitzen!  
  
Harry: Was, hier!?  
  
Snape: Avada Ked-  
  
Gandi: Nein, ich will das machen!  
  
Harry: ... ... ... ... *wimmer*  
  
Gandi: Avada Ked-  
  
Merry und Pippin: Sei nicht traurig, bei uns macht er das auch immer....  
  
SG: Ich hasse Gewalt! Kame – hame- ha!  
  
Gandi: *spladder*  
  
Sam: (unter einem Berg weißer Haare) Wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?  
  
Snape: Ah! Du Idiot! Du hast den größten Zauberer auf der Welt umgebracht!  
Ich hasse dich! Avada Kedavra!  
  
SG: Nein! Nicht schon wieder! (versteckt sich hinter Vegeta)  
  
Vegeta: (versucht ihn panisch von sich weg zu schieben) Hau ab du Idiot sonst trifft es uns noch- (wird vom Avada Kedavra Fluch getroffen) –beide!  
  
Snape: (rennt zu Gandi) Komm Paps ich mach dich wieder heile!  
  
Gandi: (ohne Zähne) Mimbelwimbel?  
  
Sam: (immernoch unter einem Berg weißer Haare begraben) Und wem gehört diese ultrascharfe Gebiss da an meinem....Ah! Uh! Ja! Mach weiter das tut  
gut!  
  
Gandi: (grabscht sich seine Haare wieder und sein Gebiss) Igitt! Das kann  
ich jetzt aber nicht mehr nehmen! Snapi wärst du so freundlich?  
  
Snape: Aber klar!(holt einen Zaubertrank hervor und übergießt das Gebiss)  
  
Gebiss: *strahl* *glänz*  
  
Snape: Das Perlweiße!  
  
Gandi: (wieder mit Haaren und perlweißen Zähnen) Ab jetzt könnt ihr mich  
Gandi den Perlweißen nennen!  
  
Alle : Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (hüpft von links nach rechts durchs Bild) Gahhhh! Nein! Ich hasse  
es!  
  
Gandi: Hä?  
  
Sabse: Ich hasse diese Statisten!  
  
Elrond: (am oberen Bildschirmrand) Wer ist hier ein Statist?  
  
Desert Eagle: *Blam* *Blam*  
  
Elrond: Ahhhhh! Ich bin getroffen! (fällt von oben nach unten durchs Bild)  
  
Vollbusige Archäologin(Lara Croft): Schon wieder so ein komischer  
feindlicher Riesenvogel!(zuckt mit den Schultern) Egal!  
  
Alle: ... ... ......?????  
  
Melle: (hängt wieder an Vegeta) Is doch egal! Lasst uns weiter gehen!  
  
Sabse: Und wohin?  
  
Melle: ´Zum Ausgang von Moria bitte immer der weißen Linie folgen' Wäre das  
nicht ne Möglichkeit?  
  
Sie stapfen los. Snape im Schlepptau.  
  
Harry: *wimmer*  
  
Snape: Potter! Nachsitzen!  
  
Harry: Warum?  
  
Snape und Gandi: Wegen schwulem Verhalten!  
  
Melle: Und wie lange müsstet ihr dann Nachsitzen?(kriegt von Sabse nen  
Klaps auf den Kopf) Autsch! Is doch wahr!  
  
Sabse: Stimmt ja gar nicht!  
  
Melle: Stimmt ja wohl!  
  
Stinker: Stimmt ja gar nicht!  
  
Sabse: Klappe! Dich hat keiner gefragt!  
  
Stinker: *wimmer*  
  
Snape: Stinker! Nachsitzen!  
  
Sabse: Jetzt gehst du aber zu weit!  
  
Snape: Gräber! Nachsitzen!  
  
Sabse: (freudestrahlender Blick) Jaaaa! Jetzt? *zwinker*  
  
Snape: *Ich– fick- dich- Blick*  
  
Melle: *kotz* Gott sei dank hab ich nicht so nen kranken Männergeschmack!  
(lächelt Vegeta an)  
  
Vegeta: *wimmer*  
  
SG: Sicher?  
  
Melle: Schnauze....Liebling...  
  
SG: *wimmer, plärr, schluchz*  
  
Pippin: Nimm es wie ein Mann!  
  
Sabse: Pippin! Wo bist du denn, du kleiner Schnuckel?  
  
Pippin: (holt eine Magnum aus seinem Mantel) Jetzt reicht's! Ich kann nicht mehr! (hält sich die Magnum an den Kopf und drückt ab – nichts passiert)  
  
SG: Ladehemmung ist scheiße, was?  
  
Pippin: (will sich selbst erwürgen)  
  
Sabse: Da steckst du ja... (schleift Pippin mit)  
  
SG: Nimm es wie ein Mann!  
  
Pippin: *wimmer*  
  
Gandi: Pippin und Vegeta waren einmal so fröhlich, so voller Leben....was  
habt ihr nur mit ihnen gemacht?  
  
Melle: Wir sind verliebt!  
  
Vegeta und Pippin: *heul* Was haben wir nur falsch gemacht?  
  
Melle: Ihr seid uns über den Weg gelaufen!  
  
Sabse: Genau... (will Pippin einen Kuss aufdrücken)  
  
Vegeta: Wenigstens geht es mir noch besser als dem!  
  
Melle: Huhu, Veggi, ich hab hier was für dich!  
  
Vegeta: (denkt an Melles letzte atemberaubende Umarmung) NEIN!!!!!  
  
Snape: Vegeta! Nachsitzen!  
  
Vegeta: Oh ja, Nachsitzen und dann mit deinen Lederschuhen auf mir  
rumtrampeln.... *freudig*  
  
Melle+ Sabse + alle anderen: Du bist krank!  
  
Snape: Ähm...das mit dem Nachsitzen können wir ja erst mal lassen...ähähähä  
  
Melle: Ja...können wir jetzt – (hängt sich wieder an Vegeta) weitergehen?  
  
Sabse: Genau! (will es Melle nachtun und schmeißt sich auf Pippin)  
  
Pippin: Uärgh! (kracht zusammen und liegt unter Sabse begraben)  
  
Sabse: Hm, er ist einfach verschwunden...  
  
Melle: Na ja, nicht ganz (hält Pippins rechte Hand hoch, die unter Sabse  
hervorguckt)  
  
Pippin: *stöhn* Wann kapierst du es endlich, du blöde Trulla?! *stinksauer*  
ICH! BIN! NUR! EINEN! METER! ZEHN! GROß!"  
  
Sabse: Ja, aber deswegen musst du doch nicht hinter jedes Wort ein  
Ausrufezeichen setzen!  
  
Pippin: GAAH!  
  
Melle: *verliebt Blick zu Vegeta* Mir kann so was ja nicht passieren! Bei  
einem so starken und GROSSEN Mann!  
  
Vegeta: Du findest mich groß?  
  
Melle: Sehr sogar!  
  
Vegeta: *schüchtern lächel* Du scheinst doch nicht so schlecht zu sein!  
  
Melle: Danke! (schaut Sabse an) Ätsch!  
  
SG: *Sie- sollte- meine- Freundin- werden- Blick* zu Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta: *Ätsch- Blick* zu SG  
  
Sabse: *lächel* zu Snape.  
  
Snape: *Ich- fick- dich- Blick* zu Sabse.  
  
Pippin: Puhhh! ( wicht sich den Schweiß aus der Stirn)  
  
Sabse: Das heißt nicht das du jetzt aus dem Schneider bist!  
  
Melle: (tuschelt zu Sabse) Also ich bin glücklich mit meinem Kerl!  
  
Sabse: (beleidigt) Ach geh doch weg!  
  
Gandi: *räusper* Könntet ihr eure vorpubertäre Phase wo anders ausleben?  
  
Melle und Sabse: Wer ist hier vorpubertär? (schmeißen sich auf Gandi)  
  
Gandi: Ahhh!  
  
Nach einer heftigen Keilerei aus der Melle und Sabse als Sieger und Gandi mit einem blauen Auge und einigen gebrochenen Knochen hervorging, die Snape  
schnell mit ein paar Zaubertränken heilte kamen unsere Helden an einer  
Gabelung an, wo sich halt auch DER Strich teilte.  
  
Lego: Und was jetzt?  
  
Gimli: So blöd kann auch nur ein Elb fragen!  
  
Lego: Aber ihr Zwerge, was? Ihr habt diese scheiß Minen ja auch gebaut.  
Also, wo geht's jetzt lang?  
  
Gimli: Weiß ich doch nicht.  
  
Lego: Aber du musst doch wissen, wo's lang geht! Hast du nicht gesagt, du  
kennst jeden Stein?!  
  
Gimli: Das war aber, bevor sie die Minen umgestellt haben. Was denkst du,  
wozu die Striche sind? Bestimmt nicht zum ‚Auf den Strich gehen'.  
  
Lego: (kurz vorm Platzen) Aber - GAAAH!!!  
  
Stinker: (meditiert) In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft...  
  
Alle: Dich Stinktier hat aber keiner gefragt!  
  
Gandi: Ähm...dann fragen wir den Ringträger!  
  
Alle: ... ... ...  
  
Gandi: Ja, also... wer ist noch mal der Ringträger?  
  
Frodo: (von weit, weit unten) Ich, mein Schatz!  
  
Gandi: Haben wir etwa jemanden verloren?  
  
Sam: Ach was, das ist doch nur eine dieser sabbernden Kreaturen, die den  
Ring haben wollen!  
  
Gandi: Und so was gibt's?  
  
Alle: (gucken in die Kamera auf die Zuschauer)  
  
Sabse + Melle: *wink, wink* Hallo Freunde!  
  
Harry: Ich bin der Ringträger.  
  
Gandi: Das interessiert hier aber keinen!  
  
Harry: Aber –  
  
Melle: Klappe! Zeig mal den Ring her!  
  
Harry: (gibt Melle den Ring)  
  
Melle: (zieht sich den Ring an) Vegeta, so einen musst du mir auch kaufen!  
  
Vegeta: *lächel* Für dich mach ich doch alles!  
  
Sabse: Blablabla...laber Rhababer.... Dafür hat mir Pippin diese Brosche  
geschenkt!  
  
Pippin: Stimmt ja gar nicht, du hast sie mir geklaut, als ich geschlafen  
hab!  
  
Sam: ... ... Hey, die gehört mir!  
  
Pippin: ... ... ... ... ... Tut sie nicht!  
  
Sabse: (schmeißt die Brosche angeekelt weg) Bäh...  
  
Lego: (guckt zu SG) Schenkst du mir auch was?  
  
Stinker: (total sauer) Nein, er gehört mir!  
  
Lego: Stimmt ja gar nicht!  
  
Alle: Stimmt ja wohl!  
  
Snape: (zu Gandi) Du bist noch der einzig Gescheite hier.  
  
Gandi: Danke. Und wo geht's jetzt lang?  
  
Snape: Ganz einfach...wir schicken Potter vor!  
  
Harry: NEIN!!!!  
  
Snape: Potter! Nachsitzen!!!  
  
Nach einigem Hin und her (und Morddrohungen von Snape) geht Harry dann doch  
vor.  
Alle nehmen den rechten Gang (vor allem, weil Harry den linken genommen  
hat)  
  
Harry:( nach ner halben Stunde) Ähm... Halloooo? Is mir überhaupt jemand  
gefolgt? Halloooo?  
  
Nun sind also auch wir mit von der Party. Wir glauben es gibt keinen  
Zweifel daran wer gemocht wird und wer - nun sagen wir - wen wir nicht mögen. Aber wie geht es weiter? Wird Harry wieder zu uns stoßen oder bleibt  
er für immer in Moria verschollen? 


	3. Moria,Orks, Balrog und andere Schwierigk...

Also gut hier nun der nächste Teil. In dem es nicht nur um die oben genannten Probleme geht. Allerdings haben wir eine Überraschung für alle Frodo Fans ( die gibt´s?). Ja, ihr habt richtig gelesen! Sogar Fischaugen- Frodo taucht hier auf! Laßt euch überraschen!  
  
3. Moria, Orks, Balrog und andere Schwierigkeiten  
  
Gandi: Also wir befinden uns nun in der Mitte von Moria! (kann seinem Lehrerdrang nicht widerstehen) bla bla bla laber rhababer (nach ner halben  
Stunde) ....so kommen wir zum Ende der Geschichte!  
  
Alle: (schrecken aus dem Tiefschlaf hoch) Ähm Was? Habt ihr gehört! Er will  
der Geschichte und somit uns ein Ende setzten!  
  
Sabse: (stink sauer und rennt zu Gandi) Hör zu OPA! Wir sind die Autoren  
und erst wenn wir sagen, dass Schluss ist, ist Schluss! Kapiert!?  
  
Alle: (außer Gandi) Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (hüpft von unten nach oben durchs Bild) Ahhh! Hat den keiner  
Mitleid mit mir?  
  
Melle: Nö! Abgesehen davon, endet die Geschichte erst, wenn Gandi gestorben  
ist!  
  
Gandi: *schluck*  
  
Vegeta: Aber Ghandi ist doch schon tot!  
  
Melle: (leicht angenervt) Doch nicht der!  
  
Vegeta: Ach so!  
  
Sabse: Man ist der doof!  
  
Melle: Ach ja? Aber deiner ist wohl schlauer, was?  
  
Sabse: (schaut zu Pippin der gerade mit nem Stein spielt) Nicht wirklich!  
Aber dafür ist er –Megasüß und kuschelig! (imitiert Stitch)  
  
Melle: Schaut mal eben sind ihr blaue Fühler aus dem Kopf gewachsen!  
  
Alle: Holt die Men in Black!  
  
Stimme von oben: Hello? Z? Ich könnte Agent M werden!  
  
Stinker: Was ist das denn?  
  
Lego: Des is mein Bruder!  
  
Gimli: Stimmt ja gar nicht, das ist mein Bruder!  
  
Stinker: Du hast doch gar keinen Bruder!  
  
Gimli: Äh Stimmt! Hab ich wohl vergessen!  
  
Gandi: Aber wenigstens sind wir Harry los! Äh.. wer hat jetzt noch mal den  
Ring?  
  
Melle: Den hat... ...Harry!  
  
Gandi: Harry? Nein! (dreht sich um) *murmel* Jetzt muss ich diesen scheiß  
Potter suchen! (schaut vom Boden auf)  
  
Harry: (steht vor ihm total, zerzaust) *komisches, rotes Glühen in den  
Augen* Wieso ist mir eigentlich keiner gefolgt?  
  
Alle: (zeigen auf Gandi)  
  
Harry: *zauberstabzieh*  
  
Snape: Potter! Nachsitzen!  
  
Gandi: (weil er denkt Harry will den Avada- Kedavra- Fluch anwenden springt  
er hinter Sabse und Melle)  
  
Melle und Sabse: (treten zur Seite)  
  
Gandi: (kriegt vor Schreck nen Herzinfarkt)  
  
Pippin: Is er jetzt tot oder schläft er nur?  
  
Sabse: Hey, das ist mein Text!  
  
Melle: GAAH!  
  
Gandi: (steht wieder auf)  
  
Melle: (zu Harry) Was! Kannst! Du! Eigentlich!  
  
Harry: *traurig* Nichts, dass isses ja...  
  
Alle: Wissen wir schon !  
  
Elrond: (guckt aus DEM Brunnen) GAAAH!!!  
  
Gandi: Hey, da is ja DER Brunnen!  
  
Alle: (stehen wie versteinert da und schauen sich ratlos in der Gegend um)  
  
Gandi: ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Alle: ... ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Gandi: ... ... ... *räusper* (schaut zu Pippin)  
  
Pippin: ... ... ... ... ...  
  
Gandi: Brunnen?  
  
Pippin: ... ... ... ???  
  
Gandi: Skelett?  
  
Pippin: ... ... ... ???  
  
Gandi: Runterschmeißen?  
  
Pippin: ... ... ... ... ???  
  
Gandi: SOFORT!!!!!  
  
Pippin: Wieso?  
  
Gandi: Damit ich dich beschimpfen und würgen kann.  
  
Pippin: .. ... ... (schmeißt Skelett runter)  
  
Melle: (zu Sabse) Intelligent, was?  
  
Sabse: (imitiert Stitch – mal wieder) Megasüß und Kuschelig!!!  
  
Stimme aus dem Orbit: Hello? Z? Ich könnte Agent M werden!  
  
Melle: Fresse da oben!  
  
Stimme: Okay...  
  
Balrog: (sitzt unter dem Brunnen und trinkt aus einem See)  
  
Skelett: Rums! Rums! Rums! (fliegt auf Balrogs Kopf)  
  
Balrog: (sein Kopf wird unter Wasser gedrückt) Hat mir jemand die Haare  
gelöscht?  
  
Pippin: (guckt runter) Hoppla....tschuldigung!  
  
Balrog: Diese Fresse werde ich mir merken....*knurr*  
  
Pippin: *wink, wink* Hallo, vergiss mich nicht! Boah, guck mal, Merry! Ein  
Stier!  
  
Balrog: Das ist heute schon das zweite Mal, dass ich was auf den Kopf  
gedeppert bekommen hab! (schaut böse zu Lara)  
  
Lara: (kniet im Hintergrund, hebt Sachen auf und wirft sie weg)  
Knochen....Knochen...Noch n' Knochen... ne Orkleiche...EIN RING?!  
  
Alle: (gucken böse zu Harry)  
  
Harry: *rotwerd* Hab...ich den etwa...verloren?  
  
Lara: (ruft von unten) Ne, war nur n' Dosenring!  
  
Balrog: (trollt sich grummelnd) Meine Mama hatte Recht! Ich hätte nach  
Hogwarts ziehen sollen! Aua, was war das denn wieder?  
  
Frodo: (buddelt in der Erde wie ein Hund)  
Knochen....Knochen...Fisch....noch einer...toter Fisch....versteckter  
Ork...noch einer...noch einer........Ups, tschuldigung! (setzt die  
grummelnden Orks zurück) Wieder kein Ring... aber dafür FISCH!  
  
Balrog: (verdreht die Augen zum Himmel) Oh nein! Was ist das denn für'n  
Zurückgebliebener?  
  
Gandi: Also....ähm...ja. Weiter im Text, Leute.  
  
SG: (an der Tür) Ich seh sie! Ich kann sie sehen!  
  
Melle: Wen denn?  
  
SG: Keine Ahnung, ich seh nur ihre Kampfkraft...  
  
Vegeta: *hyperventilier* Hast du noch nie den Herrn der Ringe gelesen?!  
  
SG: Nö, wie denn? (guckt ihn mit glasigen Augen an)  
  
Vegeta: Stimmt, du kannst ja gar nicht lesen....  
  
SG: Fürs Kämpfen hab ich noch nie n Buch gebraucht...  
  
Vegeta: (verdreht die Augen) Es... es sind Orks...und sie haben einen  
Höhlentroll! *grinst breit* PARTYTIME!!! (fängt an, seine Muskeln  
aufzuwärmen)  
  
Alle: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (schlägt die Tür ein) Jetzt reicht's, ich lass mich doch nicht von  
euch ver- BUM! BUM!  
  
Troll: Das ist mein Job!  
  
Elrond: (fliegt in den Brunnen) *SPLADDER*  
  
Pippin: Ist er jetzt tot oder schläft er nur?  
  
Sabse: (würgt Pippin)  
  
Melle: Ja, mach weiter! Los! Fester drücken!  
  
Pippin: (hat den gewünschten Blauton erreicht, sagt MUH und Sabse hört auf)  
  
Lara: Toter Elrond...Schmeiß weg!  
  
Frodo: (von noch weiter unten) Aua! Hey.....wo kommt der tote Elrond her???  
  
Vegeta: Auf, Kakarott, die machen wir fertig!  
  
SG: PARTYTIME!  
  
Sabse: (stellt einen Tisch auf und deckt ihn mit ihrem schönsten  
Teegeschirr) Will jemand Torte?  
  
Alle: Au ja!  
  
Melle: (schaut die sabbernden Saiyajins an) Ihr kriegt erst was, wenn ihr  
uns von den Orks befreit habt!  
  
SG + V: (ziehen eine riesen Schnute) Och menno....  
  
Pippin: (will sich ein Stück Torte greifen)  
  
Sabse: Du nicht!  
  
Pippin: *quengelig* .... Hey....warum nicht ?  
  
Sabse: Du hast ein unschuldiges Skelett in den Brunnen geworfen. (Stille)  
Versager!!!  
  
Melle: Lass ihn doch! (schaut mit verträumten Blick auf Vegeta) *sabber*  
  
Sam: (steht unter Melle) Fängt es an zu regnen.......hey, Leute, es regnet!  
  
Melle: *denk* Mitten in Moria?! Der ist ja noch dümmer als Merry und Pippin  
zusammen....und das will echt was heißen!  
  
Merry: Hey....ich bin nicht dumm!  
  
Melle: Ups...hab ich das eben laut gesagt?  
  
Desert Eagle von draußen: BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!  
  
SG+V : (kommen total verängstigt hereingestürmt)  
  
Sabse: Was macht ihr Flaschen hier?  
  
Melle: (tritt Sabse ans Schienbein)  
  
SG+V: (gleichzeitig) Da draußen ist ne Verrückte, die hat uns fast  
umgebracht!!!!! *Panik*  
  
Von draußen: STERBT! KREPIERT!  
  
Plötzlich...Stille.  
  
Lara: Ich glaub die beiden Punkdämonen sind weg...na ja, dann muss dann  
wohl mein Butler herhalten....James!  
  
Alle: (essen gemütlich Torte)  
  
Pippin: (hockt in der Ecke und heult, weil er keine Torte kriegt)  
  
Tür: RUMS  
  
Vegeta: (versteckt sich hinter Melle)  
  
Pippin: (versteckt sich mal wieder in Gandis Umhang)  
  
Snape: (kommt sichtlich befriedigt die Tür herein) *pfeif*  
  
Gandi: Du warst weg?  
  
Snape: Ähm.....ja.  
  
Gandi: Ist uns gar nicht aufgefallen.  
  
Pippin: Mir schon! Mir schon!  
  
Sam: Mir auch!  
  
Merry und Pippin: Dich hat aber keiner gefragt........Arschkriecher!  
  
Snape: Naja, ich hab dieser vollbusigen Archäologin .... *raunt*  
Nachsitzen... (wieder völlig normal) gegeben.  
  
Pippin: (guckt hinter Gandis Mantel hervor) Nachsitzen?  
  
Sabse: *super eifersüchtig* NACHSITZEN! NACH – SITZEN!!!???!!!  
  
Snape: Du musst doch nicht glei- (hat von Sabse ne Ohrfeige gekriegt)  
  
Sabse: Du....du...du Quacksalber.  
  
Snape: *heul*  
  
Pippin: Nimm es wie ein Mann  
  
Sabse: (gibt Pippin einen gepflegten Arschtritt) Haaaaalts Maul!  
  
Pippin: (fliegt quer durch den ganzen Raum und knallt dann gegen die Wand)  
Noch mal!  
  
Sabse: (kurz vorm Explodieren)  
  
Melle: (geht zu Sabse) Es ist alles gut...wir haben Lara zu Hause. Wir  
können sie bestrafen.  
  
Sabse: *schnüff* Will – sofort- zu- meinem – Computer!  
  
Melle: Das hat noch etwas Zeit (tätschelt Sabse die Schulter)  
  
Snape: Aber ich hab sie wirklich nur... *raun* Nachsitzen...(wieder völlig  
normal) lassen.  
  
Melle: (tritt Snape in die Eier) Halt doch die Klappe, wenn ich schon versuch, dein wertloses Leben zu retten! (wieder zu Sabse) *tröst* Du hast  
ja noch einen...  
  
Sabse + Melle: (gucken zu Merry und Pippin, die Skelette auseinandernehmen  
und wieder falsch zusammen bauen)  
  
Sabse: (will sich selbst erwürgen, dass klappt nicht und sie bekommt einen  
Heulkrampf)  
  
Melle: Tja, mit meinen passiert so was nicht... *lächel zu Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: *lächel zu Melle*  
  
Melle: *zwinker zu Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: *zwinker zu Melle*  
  
Snape: *Ich – fick – dich – Blick zu Sam*  
  
Harry: *Wenn – hier – einer – Sam – fickt – dann - bin – ich – das – Blick  
zu Snape*  
  
Snape: *Ich – geh- auch – mit – kleinen – Jungs – ins- Bett – Blick zu  
Harry*  
  
Gandi: Äh...bevor ihr über euch herfallt (blickt zu Lego)  
  
Lego: *zwinker zu SG*  
  
SG: *schwitz*  
  
Gandi: ... (leicht gereizt) ICH! BIN! AUCH ! NOCH! DA!!!!  
  
Sabse: (futtert traurig ein Stück Torte) Ich hasse mein Leben..  
  
Melle: (verdreht die Augen) Nicht schon wieder!  
  
Alle anderen: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (hüpft nur zur Hälfte durchs Bild) GAAH (knallt gegen Gandi)  
  
Gandi: Du müsstest doch tot sein *verwirrt*  
  
Elrond: Ups, hab ich vergessen... (fällt aus dem Bild)  
  
Harry: (der gerade damit beschäftigt ist, Snape aus dem Weg zu gehen) Was  
haltet ihr davon, weiter zu gehen?  
  
Alle: (total überrascht davon, dass Harry von allein auf so was kommt)  
BOAH! (keiner rührt sich)  
  
Sabse: Lasst uns weiter gehen!  
  
Alle: (setzen sich in Bewegung)  
  
Harry:... ... ... Hey.....(bleibt einen Augenblick stehen) Das ist gemein!  
  
Alle: (schon ziemlich weit weg) Potter! Nachsitzen!  
  
Harry: Ich geh nicht mehr mit. Sucht euch einen neuen Deppen!  
  
Melle: (von noch weiter weg) Es gibt hier unten haufenweise Hermineklone!  
  
Harry: (schaut sich panisch um) Halt, wartet auf mich....wadde – wadde  
-waddet! (rennt wie ein Bekloppter hinterher)  
  
Gandi: (genervt) Geht das auch ein bisschen schneller???  
  
Alle: (kommen in eine andere Halle)  
  
Sam: Es ist so dunkel hier drinnen!  
  
Sabse: Warte, ich glaube ich hab den Lichtschalter gefunden (fummelt an  
Gandalf rum)  
  
Gandi: Lass meinen ... Schalter... in Ruhe!  
  
Sabse: (wischt ihre Hände an Pippins Umhang ab)  
  
Pippin: Och menno....jetzt hast du meinen Umhang verseucht!  
  
Licht: (geht an)  
  
Melle: (springt von Vegeta weg)  
  
Snape: (hört auf, Harry zu würgen)  
  
Lego: (fällt auf, dass er Gimli betatscht hat und nicht SG)  
  
SG: (fällt auf, dass er Sam abgewehrt hat und nicht Lego)  
  
Stinker: (hört auf, seine Haare mit Trockenshampoo zu bearbeiten)  
  
Sabse: (hört auf, hämisch grinsend Vegeta und Melle zu fotografieren)  
  
Merry und Pippin: (hören auf, Gandalfs Taschen auszuräumen)  
  
Gandi: (schlägt mit seiner extra starken Taschenlampe Merry und Pippin  
bewusstlos) HIER! WIRD! NICHT! GEKLAUT!  
  
Sabse: (gibt Melle wieder ihre goldenen Ohrringe zurück) *leise* Bevor er  
mich auch noch zusammenschlägt...  
  
Melle: *lächel* Und was ist mit den Polaroids???  
  
Sabse: Oh ja, du hast Recht...HEY LEUTE! GUCKT EUCH DAS MAL AN!!!  
  
Alle: (stehen um Sabse rum und gucken sich die ‚actionreichen' Fotos an)  
Ah...Oh....  
  
Pippin: Was machen die denn da?  
  
Melle: *wird knallrot*  
  
Vegeta: *Kampfkraft: 1000000* (will sich auf Sabse stürzen)  
  
Melle: Nein, das ist meine Freundin.... wenn hier einer sie  
zusammenschlägt, dann bin ich das, OKAY?  
  
Vegeta: (eingeschüchtert) Okay...alles klar...  
  
Melle: (gibt Sabse einen gepfefferten Arschtritt)  
  
Sabse: (fliegt gegen die Wand, prallt an ihr ab, fällt in den Brunnen,  
fällt ins Wasser, kann nicht schwimmen und wird von einer Monsterwelle unsanft an Land gespült, wo ein Ork sie als Fußball benutzt und wieder ins  
Wasser schmeißt)  
  
Snape: Du hast Gräber umgebracht! Du Schwein!  
  
Sabse: (von unten) Nichts passiert!  
  
Sabse: Ich hab ja noch die Negative! Und ne Schutzkopie hab ich auch....hab  
alle zwei Mal geschossen...HEY LEUTE! DIE MÜSST IHR EUCH ANSEHEN!  
  
Vegeta: *heul, wimmer, schluchz*  
  
Melle: ...auf den Bildern ist doch nichts drauf!  
  
Gandi: (hat sich mit den anderen in den Brunnen gestürzt, um die Bilder zu  
sehen) Hey, was ist das denn?  
  
Stinker: Sieht aus wie rosa Unterwäsche...  
  
Lego: Mit roten Liebesherzchen!  
  
Melle: WAS?? UNMÖGLICH!!  
  
Merry: (von unten) War nur'n Scherz!  
  
Alle: Hehehehe....willkommen bei ‚Versteckte Kamera'!  
  
Snape: Hey, Vegeta trägt schwarze Boxershorts....genau wie ich!  
  
Alle: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (schleppt sich an Land) GAAAAAH! Hey...ich trag auch rosa  
Unterwäsche mit roten Liebesherzchen....  
  
Alle: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (hyperventiliert und klappt nach hinten weg)  
  
Melle: (bricht in Vegetas Armen zusammen) Ich. Will. Nicht. Mehr.  
  
Pippin: Soll ich dir meine Magnum leihen?  
  
Melle: *schnüff* Nein....HAU AB! (gibt Pippin einen Tritt)  
  
Pippin: (von der entgegengesetzten Seite des Raumes) Noch mal!  
  
Vegeta: (versucht, Melle zu beruhigen) Ist doch nicht so schlimm, Schatz...  
  
Alle: Liebespaar, küsst euch ma, auf der Straße USA  
  
Vegeta: *stinksauer* Lasst sie doch endlich mal in Ruhe!  
  
Sabse: Und das sagt uns so ne Witzfigur wie du?  
  
Alle (außer M + V): *prust, kicher*  
  
Melle: (geht zu Sabse) Ich lass ja zu, dass du mich beleidigst, aber nicht  
IHN!  
  
Sabse: Ach...ach...ja???  
  
Melle : Ja !  
  
Sie stürzen sich aufeinander.  
  
Gandi: Fehlt nur noch der Schlamm.  
  
Pippin + Merry: ... ... ...???  
  
Gandi: Vergesst es.... (verdreht die Augen)  
  
Stinker: (versucht die beiden auseinander zu bringen) Jetzt hört mal auf  
hier!  
  
Sabse + Melle: Du hast uns gar nichts zu sagen! (vermöbeln Ara)  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde (und etlichen Knochenbrüchen später) haben sich  
alle wieder beruhigt.  
  
Sabse: Tut mir leid, was ich gesagt hab.  
  
Melle: Mir tut's auch leid, dass ich dich den Brunnen runtergestoßen hab...  
  
Sabse: Freunde?  
  
Melle: Freunde!  
  
Beide: (machen ihre patentierte SM – Begrüßung)  
  
Stinker: Und was ist mit mir?  
  
Sabse: War nicht so gemeint... Arschloch  
  
Melle: Doch...war so gemeint....  
  
Melle + Sabse: (rennen zu ihren jeweiligen Freunden und hängen sich an sie)  
Können wir weitergehen?  
  
Pippin: Kannst du erst mal von mir runter gehen?  
  
Sabse: ... ...??  
  
Melle: Ähm...du sitzt auf ihm...  
  
Vegeta: *grins*  
  
Sie gehen weiter.  
  
Nach einiger Zeit kommen sie zu einer wackeligen Brücke, auf der mindestens  
1000 Orks stehen.  
  
Gandi: Jetzt hilft nur noch ein Wunder!  
  
Benjamin Blümchen: Hallo!  
  
Alle: Gaah! Ein Elefant!  
  
Benjamin: Ja...und ich kann sprechen! (versucht, über die Brücke zu gehen)  
  
Brücke: (stürzt ein)  
  
Benjamin + 1000 Orks: Hilfe! HILFE! (werden in den Abgrund gerissen)  
  
Gandi: Und was jetzt?  
  
V + SG: Wir können euch rübertransportieren! Wir können doch fliegen!  
  
Alle werden rübergeflogen... als Gandalf dran ist:  
  
Gandi: So...und greif ja nicht so fest zu!  
  
SG: Alles klar...  
  
Ungefähr bei der Hälfte des Weges  
  
SG: Hm...irgendwas kratzt unter meinem rechten Arm... (lässt Gandalf los,  
um sich ausgiebig zu kratzen)  
  
Gandi: AHHH!!! DU ARSCHLOOOOOOOOOOOOCH!!!!!!!!!!!! (fällt meilenweit  
runter)  
  
Pippin: Ist er jetzt tot oder schläft er nur?  
  
Sabse: (o.0)  
  
Sam: MEISTER!!!! (springt hinterher)  
  
Lego: Jetzt sind sie...weg...  
  
Melle: Ja...wurde auch langsam mal Zeit... *zwinker zu Vegeta*  
  
Vegeta: Ja...jetzt werden wir nicht mehr dauernd...unterbrochen... *zwinker  
zu Melle*  
  
Pippin: Bei was?  
  
Sabse: Komm, ich zeig's dir!  
  
Pippin: Ne...schon klar..... (ist deprimiert, weil Gandis Umhang nicht mehr  
da ist)..will's nicht wissen...  
  
Sabse: Doch, das willst du!!!  
  
Melle: (grade dabei, Vegeta abzuknutschen) Versuch's doch mal mit dem  
anderen...vielleicht hat er *knutsch* mehr Verlangen... *knutsch*  
  
Snape: *Ich – fick – dich – Blick*  
  
Sabse: *Na - Warte – erst – mal – ab – bis – ich – dich – ficke – Blick*  
  
Snape: *Ne – hab – doch – keine – Lust – mehr – Blick*  
  
Melle: *Geb – es- endlich – auf – Blick zu Sabse*  
  
SG: *Ich - fick - dich - Blick zu Sabse*  
  
Sabse: *Ich – tret- dir – in – die – Eier – wenn – du – mich – fickst  
–Blick* zu SG  
  
SG: (lächelt charmant zu Sabse) *Komm – schon – Blick*  
  
Sabse: *Willst – du – sterben – Blick*  
  
Melle: *Gib – es – endlich – auf – Blick zu SG*  
  
SG: (blickfickt mit Lego)  
  
Lego: *Ich – würd – dich – gern – ficken – Blick zu SG*  
  
Hauen händchenhaltend hinter einen Stein ab  
  
Stinker: *heul* Er liebt mich nicht!  
  
Lego: *stöhn* ICH! LIEBE! DICH!  
  
Gimli: Er hat dich noch nie geliebt!  
  
Sabse: *Ich - bin – so – allein – Blick zu Melle*  
  
Melle: *Tja – Pech – Gehabt – Blick* (umarmt hämischen grinsend Vegeta)  
  
Sabse: *Ich – fick – dich – doch - noch – Blick zu Pippin*  
  
Pippin: *Mich – brauchst - du – gar – nicht – so - anzugucken – ich – bin  
– nur – einen – Meter – zehn - groß – Blick*  
  
Sabse: *Dein - Ding – ist - einen - Meter - zehn – groß? – Blick*  
  
Pippin: *Nein – mein – Körper – Blick*  
  
Sabse: *Schade – Blick*  
  
Die Autoren entschuldigen sich für den Stummfilm (  
  
Die anderen, die keinen blickfickten, folgten Vegeta und Melle, die schon  
mal vorausflogen.  
  
Alle trafen sich an Morias Ausgang wieder.  
Wobei jedes Paar sichtlich befriedigt und zerzaust aus einer anderen  
Richtung kam  
  
Jaja, der Tei war an einigen Stellen etwas einsilbig. Wir hoffen er hat  
euch trotzdem gefallen. Also bis zum nächste Teil. 


	4. Mehere Begungen die nicht ohne folgen bl...

Nun geht es weiter. In diesem Teil werden, unter anderem Familienprobleme wie der uneheliche Sohn von Merry und Pippin sowie Legos wahre Identität aufgedeckt. Viel Spaß!  
  
4. Mehrere Begegnungen die nicht ohne Folgen bleiben  
  
SG + Lego: Wir kommen!  
  
Sabse: Meinen die das jetzt ernst?  
  
Melle: Ist ja scheußlich....wir sind früher gekommen  
  
Sabse: Ja, Vegeta kommt sicher immer zu früh.  
  
Melle: Was! SOLL! Das! HEIßEN!  
  
Sabse: Naja....was es eben heißen soll....  
  
Melle: Jede Wette Pippin und Snape kommen immer zu spät und versauen dir  
das Bett.  
  
Sabse: Und was sind das für komische weiße Flecken auf deiner Hose?  
  
Melle: ... ... ...ähm.... ... ... kann keine Milchschnitte essen.  
  
Sabse: Das nehm ich dir glatt ab (checkt unauffällig ihren Schlafsack nach  
weißen Flecken ab)  
  
Snape + Vegeta: (kommen angetrippelt)  
  
Vegeta: Und ich sage dir, sie hat mehr drauf als deine!  
  
Snape: Ja, unter Alkoholeinfluss....sie muss sich dich erst schön saufen!  
  
Melle: (gibt Snape eine schallende Ohrfeige) Erstens: Stimmt ja gar nicht!  
Zweitens: Das sagt der Richtige mit ner Papiertüte aufm Kopf!  
  
Vegeta: Stimmt das wirklich, was er sagt?  
  
Melle: (drückt ihm einen lieben Kuss auf die Backe) Nein, natürlich nicht.  
  
Sabse: Ich wette seiner ist so klein, den kann man kaum halten!  
  
Melle: Aber deiner... um seinen auf Erbsengröße zu bringen, muss man ihn  
sicher aufblasen! Meiner hat ne Riesenkanone!  
  
Sabse: (zieht Schrotflinte aus Snapes Umhang) Meiner auch!  
  
Melle: Lass dich von Stinker betatschen, fick mit SG, und heirat Frodo!  
(Schnappt sich Vegeta und geht weg)  
  
Sabse: (stinksauer) Du blöde Arschkuh! (schießt Melle hinterher)  
  
Melle: Nicht getroffen, Schnaps gesoffen!  
  
Sabse: (schießt noch mal)  
  
Melle: (mit riesen Loch im Oberkörper) Nur n Streifschuss!  
  
Sabse: Hahaha! Hat gesoffen und getroffen! (schießt sich vor Freude selbst  
in den Fuß)  
  
Anmerkung der Autoren: Wir berichten nur Tatsachen, die aus dem Leben  
gegriffen sind....  
  
Leser: Könnt ihr eure Geschichte jetzt weiterschreiben?  
  
M+S: (im Chor) Haaaaalts Maul!  
  
Harry + Gimli: (kommen angelaufen)  
  
Melle: *Ihr – habt – doch – nicht – etwa? – Blick*  
  
Harry: (hebt einen Korb voller roter Pilze mit weißen Punkten hoch) Wir  
haben Pilze gesammelt!  
  
Merry + Pippin: ESSEN!!! (stürzen sich auf den Korb)  
  
Melle: Sind. Die. Doof. *hämischer Blick zu Sabse* Intelligent, was?  
  
Sabse: Ja, ja, ich hab's kapiert. (packt Pippin und zieht ihn von den  
Pilzen weg)  
  
Snape: Ich schätze, ich muss seine Lebensmittelvergiftung heilen...  
  
Sabse: Nein, du machst erst mal meinen Schlafsack sauber, den du mir  
versaut hast!  
  
Melle: Ich hab's gewusst.  
  
Vegeta: (lauter als angebracht) ...Muss ich auch... jetzt... deine Hose  
sauber machen?  
  
Melle: (schlägt Vegeta bewusstlos) ...kann auch keine Milchschnitt essen.  
  
Alle: Mhm.  
  
Sabse: Da hilft nur noch Reinigungsbenzin!  
  
Melle: (gibt sich ein wenig geschlagen) Ja...ich brauch auch. *missmutiger Blick zu einem hämischen grinsenden Pippin, einem noch hämischer grinsenden  
Snape und einer am allerhämischsten grinsenden Sabse*  
  
Vegeta: *Shin – Chan – Hundeblick*  
  
Melle: *Ich – liebe – dich – trotzdem –Blick*  
  
Melle: Duuuu....Sabse? *leise* Irgendwie sind wir beide gestraft mit  
unseren Männern...  
  
Sabse: Ja...aber deiner ist nicht so strohdumm wie mein einer und  
verdonnert dich nicht so zum Nachsitzen wie mein anderer...  
  
Melle: Mhm...  
  
Snape + Pippin: Bitte was sind wir?  
  
Sabse: Klappe! Ihr seid was ich euch sage kapiert?  
  
Pippin: *schulterzuck* O.K. (geht wieder zu Merry) Du sag mal bin ich doof?  
  
Merry und Melle: Ja!  
  
Melle: Autsch! (bekommt von Sabse nen Klaps) *grummel* Is doch so! (zieht  
schmollend zu Vegeta)  
  
Snape: Gräber Nachsitzen!  
  
Sabse: Oh ja! *Ich – fick – dich -Blick!*  
  
Snape: Hab's mir anders überlegt! Potter! Nachsitzen!  
  
Harry: (sitzt gerade auf einem Stein und futtert Lembasbrot- hauptsächlich  
deshalb weil er nichts anderes bekommt- kippt vor Schreck um weil Snape  
hinter ihm auftaucht!) Was hab ich denn jetzt schon wieder gemacht!?  
  
Sabse + Melle: Du lebst! Reicht das nicht ?  
  
Harry: *heul*  
  
Stinker flüstert zu Harry: Warum wehrst du dich nicht du bist doch der  
Ringträger!  
  
Harry: Cool! Du hast recht! Warum bin ich da nur noch nicht selber drauf  
gekommen?  
  
Snape: Weil du blöd bist Potter! Im übrigen Nachsitzen! SOFORT!  
  
Harry: Nein!  
  
Snape: (funkeln in den Augen) Was?  
  
Harry: Ich bin der Ringträger! Der Ringträger ist unantastbar! SO!  
  
Snape: Wer...hat....dir....das...erzählt....?????  
  
Harry: (zeigt auf Stinker) Der da!  
  
Snape: Und auf den hlörst du? Der hat ja noch nicht mal den Kindergarten  
beendet! Schau ihn dir doch an.....  
  
Harry: (sieht Stinker der gerade damit beschäftigt ist sich einen Popel aus  
der Nase zu fischen!)  
  
Snape:....Also Potter willst du auch mal so enden?  
  
Harry: Neeeeiiiiin! Bitte lass mich nachsitzen damit ich was lerne!  
  
Snape: *fiesgrins* Nein! (fledermust weg)  
  
Harry: *heul wimmer schluchz*  
  
Melle: Gott ist der gemein! (schaut zu Vegeta der hinter ihr steht) Warst  
du auch mal so?  
  
Vegeta: (legt die Arme um Melle) Ja, jetzt bin ich aber nicht mehr so!  
  
Melle: *lächel* Ich bin glücklich mit dir!  
  
Vegeta: *lächel*  
  
Sabse: *kotz*  
  
Lego: Was haltet ihr davon weiter zu gehen, es ist nicht mehr weit bis nach  
Hause!?  
  
Gimli: Bitte wohin?  
  
Lego: Nach Hause – Telefonieren!  
  
Alle: Hä?  
  
Plötzlich wird es dunkel und ein Raumschiff kommt vom Himmel gebraust.  
  
Kirk: *stinksauer* Also hier hast du dich versteckt Spock! Du kommst sofort  
wieder aufs Schiff!  
  
Lego: *panik* Nein! Nein! Nein! Ich geh nicht zurück zu dir! Du hast mich mit Skotti betrogen! (klammert sich an SG) Ich hab jetzt die Liebe meines  
Lebens!  
  
Kirk: Das is mir egal! Du kommst jetzt sofort her! Skotti beamen!  
  
Lego: Ahhhh! Hilfffffffffffffeeeeeeeeeeeeee! (wird hochgebeamt)  
  
Snape: Bei Kraptas Hammer!  
  
Alle: Hä?  
  
Snape: Ich hasse diesen Satz! Potter du bist schuld! Nachsitzen!  
  
Harry: (rauft sich die Haare und springt mit irrem Blick im Kreis rum)  
Ahhhh!  
  
Lego: (springt aus einer Lucke am Schiff) Ihr kriegt mich nicht!  
*Armbrustzieh* Ehr bring ich euch um!  
  
Kirk: Mit na Armbrust? Muhaha! Das ist ein Witz Spock!  
  
Lego: *schieß*  
  
Raumschiff: *explodier*  
  
Alle: Booooaaaa!  
  
Gimli: Geilo! Wie hast du das gemacht?  
  
Lego: Explosionspfeile!  
  
Stinker: Wo hast du die den her?  
  
Lego: Ähhhh.. die hab ich so na vollbusigen-bummm (bekommt eins über den  
Schädel gezogen)  
  
Lara: Dieb! (schnappt sich ihre Armbrust und latscht grummelnd in Richtung  
Moria) Immer diese Turisten!  
  
Sabse: Da! Bist! Du! Ja!!!!  
  
Lara: *spladder*  
  
Melle: Und wo kam jetzt der Ambost her?  
  
Sabse: Der war für das – Nachsitzen! (holt noch nen Ambost aus ihrer Tasche) Und das ist dafür das du in meinem Computerspiel immer abgekratzt  
bist! (schmeißt den Ambost)  
  
Lara: *spladder*  
  
Alle: (gucken Sabse an)  
  
Melle: Jetzt wird's langsam unrealistisch!  
  
Sabse: Jaja! Hat hier jemand was davon gesagt das hier was realistisch ist?  
  
Vogel (Tobias): (vom Himmel) Das war mein Text!  
  
Sabse: Klappe!  
  
Melle: he Lego die Frisur steht dir! Jetzt siehst du nicht mehr aus wie ne  
Tunte!  
  
Alle schauen sich Legos kurze schwarze Haare an.  
  
Lego: Also gut ich bin ein Halbling!  
  
Merry + Pippin: Was?  
  
Lego: Doch nicht so einer! Halb Elb halb Mensch!  
  
Sabse: Hä? Warum Mensch?  
  
Lego: Naja, Hautfarbe und Haarfarbe.  
  
Gimli: Wieso Haut? Alle Elben sind doch hell.  
  
Lego: Nö! Meine Mutter war dunkel! Dunkelelb!  
  
Melle: Toll! Du bist nicht zufällig der Sohn von Pirotess?  
  
Lego: Woher kennst du den meine Mama?  
  
Melle: Hä? *Stutz* Das war doch nur als Witz gedacht!  
  
Sabse: lass mich raten dein Vater hieß Ashram!?  
  
Lego: Nö! Michael Jackson.  
  
Alle: (halten zehn Meter Abstand zu Lego) Blähhh!  
  
Sabse: Wiso das denn?  
  
Lego: Naja, keine Ahnung er stand halt so rum, nachdem Ashram mit Deedo  
abgehauen ist.  
  
Sabse: Bei Mick steht doch gar nichts mehr!  
  
Alle: Mhhhhmmm *prust*  
  
Lego: *grummel*  
  
Stinker: Lasst uns nach Lorien gehen bevor das hier in einen Handfesten  
Streit um die Impotenz oder Nichtimpotenz von Micky ausartet!  
  
Auf dem Weg nach Lorien..  
  
Melle: Ich kann nicht mehr...mir tun die Füße weh!  
  
Vegeta: Schlappschwanz.  
  
Melle: WAS?  
  
Vegeta: Nichts...  
  
Sabse: Könnt ihr mal auf – (über etwas gestolpert) *Spladder* Was war das  
denn?  
  
Hobbitkind: Mama? Papa? (schaut Sabse an)  
  
Sabse: GAAH! Nehmt es weg von mir! (springt voller Panik auf, fällt aber  
wieder hin – zu viel Schwung)  
  
Hobbitkind: Mama? (zu Gimli) Papa?  
  
Gimli: (wird tiefrot) Das ist nicht meins...  
  
Snape: (hilft Sabse, sich wieder aufzurappeln)  
  
Sabse: (mit glasigem Blick) Natürlich ist es nicht deins...das lag hier  
einfach so rum!  
  
Hobbitkind: (krabbelt auf Merry + Pippin zu) *zu Pippin* Papa? *zu Merry*  
Mama?  
  
Merry: Hey...wieso soll ich die Mama sein?  
  
Sabse: Lasst es hier liegen....nichts wie weg!  
  
Melle: MOMENT! Der Bratze erinnert mich an jemanden... (schaut zu Merry)  
  
Merry: *rotwerd*  
  
Sabse: Sei nich blöd, ja? Der is auch zu doof zum Ficken....  
  
Merry: Bin ich ja wohl gar nicht...  
  
Sabse: Doch, bist du.  
  
Merry: Nein.  
  
Sabse: Doch.  
  
Merry: Nein.  
  
Sabse: Doch. Du – bist – zu - blöd – zum – Ficken.  
  
Vegeta: Was ist Ficken?  
  
Sabse: Du bist – was?  
  
Vegeta: Ficken...was ist das?  
  
Melle: (wird knallrot) Er hat eben ein schlechtes Kurzzeitgedächtnis.  
  
Sabse: Lass mich raten – ihr habt in Moria nur Karten gespielt und die  
weißen Flecken sind wirklich von ner Milchschnitte...  
  
Melle: ... ... ... ...  
  
Snape: Wir doch auch!  
  
Sabse: (o.0)  
  
Hobbitkind: (schaut mit glasigem Blick in die Luft und redet mit sich  
selbst)  
  
Snape: Wir können es ja mitnehmen...und wenn es nervt, kann ich ihm ja  
Nachsitzen geben...  
  
Pippin: Nö, lassen wir es lieber hier.  
  
Sabse: Hat dich jemand was gefragt, kleine Zecke?  
  
Pippin: ... ... ... Immer muss du mich runtermachen! Das ist gemein! Ich  
lass das nicht immer mit mir machen!  
  
Sabse: Halt gefälligst die Klappe!  
  
Pippin: Okay.  
  
Hobbitkind: (redet immernoch mit sich selbst)  
  
Sabse: Ich nehm diese kleine Bazille nicht! Ich hasse Kinder!  
  
Snape: Ja, ich auch! Die sind böse!  
  
Pippin: ... ... ...  
  
Melle: Also, ich find es ja ganz süß (beobachtet das Hobbitkind, dass Son  
Goku ans Schienbein sabbert)  
  
Hobbitkind: (kotzt an Melles Bein)  
  
Sabse: Ja, du hast recht... süß ist es irgendwie doch...  
  
Snape: Ich hasse Kinder!  
  
Harry: Und mich hassen Sie auf einmal nicht mehr?  
  
Snape: Potter! Fresse halten!  
  
Harry: (beruhigt) Okay.  
  
Vegeta: Also, wir können das arme Würmchen hier nicht so einfach rumliegen  
lassen...kochen wir es und nehmen es als Verpflegung mit!  
  
Snape: ... ... ... ...  
  
Sabse: (o.0)  
  
Melle: Hm...keine schlechte Idee *zwinker*  
  
Merry: Aber das geht nicht! Wenn es jetzt mit einem von uns verwandt is?  
  
Sabse: ähhhh.....  
  
Melle: Sieht es mir ähnlich?  
  
Merry: Nein...aber Hobbits sehen alle gleich aus! Es könnte mein Bruder  
sein! (rauft sich die Haare)  
  
Melle + Sabse: (starren ihn mit offenem Mund an) Ah ja.  
  
Gimli: Ich bin auch dafür, dass wir es einkochen!  
  
Pippin: Ich ess aber kein Fleisch von etwas, das mein Bruder sein könnte...  
  
Merry: Ich auch nicht!  
  
Sabse: Ich mag Kinder...die schmecken wie Hähnchen.  
  
Pippin: Echt?  
  
Sabse: Mhm.  
  
Pippin: Kochen wir es ein!  
  
Lego: Äh, ich will euch Kannibalen ja nicht stören, aber wir könnten es mit nach Lothlorien nehmen...Galadriel hat da einen Kindergarten... vielleicht  
nehmen die dieses Hobbitding dort auf...  
  
Sabse: Aber ich hab Hunger.  
  
Stinker: Wenn Gandalf jetzt hier wäre, dann würde er bestimmt sagen: Esst  
es!  
  
Alle: (wollen sich auf das Hobbitkind stürzen)  
  
Plötzlich –  
  
Haldir (schwuler Elb): Jessas...was seids denn ihr für verrückte Hühner?  
  
Alle (außer Lego): GAAH!  
  
Lego: Haldir...Hallöchen!  
  
Haldir: Na sowas...Legolas...stößchen! (sie nehmen sich in die Arme)  
  
Sabse: Is des dein Bruder ?  
  
Lego: Nein...das ist der Sexsklave von König Celeborn.  
  
Haldir: (tuntig hoch zehn) Genau! Und ich soll euch zu Königin Galadriel bringen...die hat nämlich was ganz ganz Lustiges mit euch vor! *zwinker*  
  
Alle: ... ... ...  
  
Haldir: Doch nicht das...hihihi  
  
Alle: PUH!  
  
Haldir: Na, dann kommts mal mit *zwinker* Das Hobbitkind könnt ihr  
mitnehmen...  
  
Sie gehen nach Lothlorien...  
  
So, wir hoffen ihr habt etwas einblick in die Familienchroniken von Lego  
erhalten. Im nächsten Teil machen wir Lorien unsicher. Also freut euch  
drauf! 


	5. Lorien und andere Schwierigkeiten

Tachchen! Da sind wir wieder! Wir sollten uns so glaube ich jetzt erst mal bedanken, für alle die von uns noch nich die Schnauze voll haben und uns bis hierher begleitet habt! Vielen Dank! Freut euch nun auf den nächsten Teil!  
  
5. Loreien und andere Schwierigkeiten  
  
Nach einer halben Stunde Fußmarsch kommen sie in die wohl hässlichste  
Stadt, die sie alle je gesehen haben...  
  
Sabse: Erstaunlich hässliche Stadt.  
  
Galadriel: (kommt angetrippelt)  
  
Melle: Erstaunlich hässliche Königin.  
  
Sabse: Mhm.  
  
Galadriel: (sieht die Gefährten, kriegt nen Lachkrampf) Und ihr wollt den  
Ring zerstören? *prust, kicher, prust*  
  
Alle Gefährten: ... ... ...*räusper*  
  
Nachdem sich Galadriel wieder richtig eingekriegt hat:  
  
Galadriel: Nun, jetzt, wo ihr schon mal da seid, nehm ich euch alle mal in  
Augenschein... (sieht zu Vegeta) Hm, welches Haarspray benutzt du?  
  
Vegeta: Drei Wetter Taft. Wieso?  
  
Galadriel: Lass dir doch mal einen Pagenschnitt schneiden...sieht bestimmt  
gut aus.  
  
Vegeta: Ehrlich?  
  
Galadriel: Ja, ja...(sieht zu SG) Für dich gilt das Gleiche. (sieht zu  
Snape) Hm...  
  
Snape: Nachsitzen?  
  
Galadriel: (sieht zu Melle und Sabse) Kein Kommentar! (sieht zu Merry) Kein  
Kommentar. (sieht zu Pippin) Du meine Güte, kein Kommentar! (sieht zu  
Stinker) ......Du stinkst.  
  
Stinker: (bricht in Tränen aus)  
  
Galadriel: (sieht zu Harry) Ah, du bist also der Ringträger...  
  
Harry: Ja...willst nen Kaugummi?  
  
Alle: ... ... ...  
  
Galadriel: (o.O)  
  
Harry : Bertie Botts Bohnen in allen Geschmacksrichtungen?  
  
Galadriel: (nimmt eine) mhhhhmmmm......... Kotze! Lecker!  
  
Alle: ... ... ...  
  
Harry: Nö! Der Rest gehört mir!!! *Schmoll*  
  
Galadriel: *böse Blick* Du gibst mir jetzt auf der Stelle noch welche!  
Oder.....oder......  
  
Harry: Oder was du alte Schachtel??? (funkelt Galadriel böse an)  
  
Galadriel: ....oder ich zaubere auf der Stelle Frodo her und geb ihm den  
Ring!!!  
  
Alle: (stürzen sich auf Harry und reißen ihm die Schachtel aus der Hand)  
  
Snape: Hier! Die sind für euch! *Ich- fick- dich- Blick*  
  
Sabse: *Du – fickst – sie – nicht – Blick* Wenn du das tust, zerbreche ich  
dir deinen Zauberstab!  
  
Snape: *schluck*  
  
Alle: *prust*  
  
Sabse: *funkel*  
  
Alle: (versuchen sich das Lachen zu verkneifen)  
  
Melle: Weißt du Sabse *prust* wenn du dich so aufregst, *lach* dann siehst  
du aus wie Frodo *kicher*!  
  
Alle: (schauen Melle entgeistert an)  
  
Lego: He sie hat recht!  
  
Sabse: *rot wird* (stapft auf Melle zu)  
  
Melle: (rennt weg und versteckt sich hinter Stinker) He, he nun mach mal  
halblang! War doch nur ein Scherz!  
  
Sabse: (rennt Stinker buchstäblich um)  
  
Stinker: Hey... he..................(fällt vom Baum)  
  
Sabse: (packt Melle am Kragen) Nimm das zurück!  
  
Melle: Aber sollte doch nur ein....  
  
Sabse: SOFORT!!!!!!  
  
Melle: (mit ganz kleinen Augen) Sorry!  
  
Abends....  
  
Melle + Vegeta: (hocken abseits des Fressgelages und schauen sich den Mond  
an)  
  
Melle: ... ...  
  
Vegeta: Tja...ja, ja....  
  
Melle: Mhm....  
  
Vegeta: ... ... ...  
  
Melle: Hach ja...  
  
Vegeta: ....also....  
  
Melle: ... ... ... ja....  
  
Vegeta: Hm...  
  
Melle: NIMM MICH!  
  
Vegeta: (sieht auf eine imaginäre Uhr) Oh, so spät schon!... Ich. Muss.  
Ins. Bett. (Steht auf und rennt mit wedelnden Armen kreischend davon)  
  
Melle: Kacke! Ich war so nah dran....ich konnte ihn fühlen!  
  
Auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite...  
  
Sabse, Snape + Pippin: (gucken sich – teilweise gezwungenermaßen- den Mond  
an)  
  
Snape: Tja....  
  
Sabse: Mhm...ja, ja...  
  
Pippin: Ich will zu den anderen...ich hab Hunger!  
  
Sabse + Snape: FRESSE HALTEN!  
  
Pippin: (schaut deprimiert auf die Handfesseln, mit denen er an Snape  
gebunden ist)  
  
Sabse: Hach ja...  
  
Pippin: ... ... ... ....  
  
Snape: NIMM MICH!  
  
Pippin: Was? Hier? Jetzt?  
  
Snape: Nimm mich sofort, du kleiner haariger Hobbit!  
  
Sabse: Äh...  
  
Snape + Pippin: *küss, sabber, leck*  
  
Sabse: Ähm? Hallo? Ich - hallo?! Ich bin auch noch da...halloooo?  
  
Snape: Lass uns füßeln!  
  
Melle: (kommt rüber und setzt sich neben Sabse)  
  
Sabse: Ich hasse Hobbits! Ich hasse Schwarzmagier! Ich hasse alles! Alles,  
alles, alles!!!  
  
Melle: Hach ja.....ich hasse Schwarzhaarige!  
  
Sabse: Aber ich bin doch auch Schwarz–  
  
Melle: Klappe.  
  
Morgens. Alle sind bereit, weiterzulatschen...  
  
Pippin: Und dann hat er sich auf mich gestürzt, und dann haben wir die  
ganze Nacht ge-  
  
Sabse: (schlägt frustriert Pippin bewusstlos)  
  
Snape: (noch relativ unausgeschlafen) Hey, lass meinen Kleinen in Ruhe!  
  
Sabse: *Noch – ein – Wort - und – ich – brech – dir – deinen – Zauberstab  
– Blick*  
  
Snape: *Mach – doch – dann – kauf – ich – mir – eben – einen – neuen -  
Blick*  
  
Sabse: *Nicht – den – den – anderen – Blick* Was hat Pippin, was ich nicht  
hab???  
  
Melle: Vielleicht die perfekte Größe für einen Blow – Job?  
  
Sabse .... .... ...hast gewonnen *heul*  
  
Melle: *grins*  
  
Galadriel: (kommt angetrippelt) Ich brauch jetzt mal unbedingt Harry!  
  
Snape: *misstrauisch* Für was?  
  
Galadriel: Der muss unbedingt noch in meine ultracoole Zauberschale  
blicken, sonst habt ihr die ganze Reise hierher umsonst gemacht...  
  
Gimli: (kommt total zerzaust und mit befriedigtem Blick aus Galadriels Haus  
raus) Naja. Nicht unbedingt... *zwinker*  
  
Snape: (übergibt sich)  
  
Harry: Jo, hier bin ich!  
  
Galadriel: Mitkommen!  
  
Harry: (schlurft hinter Galadriel her)  
  
Galadriel: (geht vor Harry die Steintreppe zur ihrem magischen Spiegel runter) Mein Spiegel zeigt nämlich ultrastarke Sachen! So richtig cooles  
Zeu – AHHH (stolpert und fliegt den ganzen Weg zum Spiegel die Treppe  
runter)  
  
Harry: Boah.  
  
Galadriel: (steht auf als wär nix passiert) Nix passiert. So, also, ich  
wollte – CRACK (in eine Glasscherbe getreten)  
WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! *heul*  
  
Harry: Boah.  
  
Galadriel: (hüpft wimmernd auf einem Bein herum und stößt die Zauberschale  
um)  
  
Zauberschale: *KRACK*  
  
Dumbledore: (erscheint wie aus dem Nichts) Die war nur geliehen, Schlampe!  
(schlägt Galadriel tot)  
  
Harry: Boah.  
  
Dumbledore: (hebt die Schale auf und repariert sie mit einem Wink seines  
Zauberstabs) Alles muss man hier allein machen! *möff* Hach ja... du  
wolltest in die Schale kucken, ne?  
  
Harry: Och...joa...  
  
Dumbledore: Dann kuck! (zeigt auf die Zauberschale)  
  
Harry: (schlurft lustlos zur Schale)  
  
Plötzlich –  
  
Merry & Pippin: (rennen wie die Bekloppten die Treppe runter)  
  
Merry: DU KRIEGST MICH NICHT!  
  
Pippin: Tu ich wohl! *stolper*  
  
Merry & Pippin: (kugeln die Treppe hinunter und werfen die Zauberschale um)  
  
Zauberschale: *KRACK*  
  
Dumbledore:...........(o.0)..........Avada Kedavra!  
  
Pippin & Merry: UÄRGH *spladder*  
  
Dumbledore: So...jetzt sind sie tot.  
  
Harry: Wurde auch langsam mal Zeit...  
  
Pippin: (rappelt sich auf) Nix passiert!  
  
Dumbledore: (am Boden erschüttert) Aber...aber...das war der Todesfluch....  
  
Merry: Gandalf hat den schon so oft an uns ausprobiert, dass wir dagegen  
immun geworden sind! MUAHAHAHA  
  
Dumbledore: (schlägt Merry bewusstlos und kickt Pippin an die Steinwand)  
Ha! Aber dagegen seid ihr nicht immun, was???  
  
Harry: Darf ich jetzt in die Zauberschale gucken?  
  
Dumbledore: Ne, ich hab jetzt keinen Bock mehr, die zu reparieren.  
  
Harry: ... okay.... dann geh ich halt wieder.  
  
Dumbledore: Tschöß.  
  
Als Harry wieder bei den anderen ist...  
  
Snape: Und, wie ist sie so?  
  
Harry: Wer?  
  
Snape: Na, Galadriel natürlich.  
  
Harry: Weiß ich doch nich!  
  
Snape: Du willst mir doch nicht erzählen, dass die dich echt abgeschleppt  
hat, damit du in die Zauberschale guckst...  
  
Harry: Doch.....  
  
Snape: Ach was!  
  
Harry: Doch!  
  
Snape: Ehrlich?  
  
Harry: Ja!  
  
Snape: (zuckt mit den Schultern) O.K!  
  
Stille!  
  
Nach einer Weile:  
  
Snape: Ja und wie is sie jetzt so?  
  
Harry: (o.0)  
  
Die Gefährten stapfen weiter.  
  
Vegeta: (zu Sabse, die ganz hinten lustlos herumschlurft) Mann, bist du  
lahm!  
  
Sabse: Ach.. ach... ja?  
  
Vegeta: Ja.  
  
Sabse: Wenigstens seh ich nicht aus als hätte ich mir Drei –Wetter – Taft  
intravenös gegeben!  
  
Vegeta: *nuschel* Blöde Ziege.  
  
Pippin: (hüpft unerträglich fröhlich umher und kaut an einem Apfel)  
  
Sabse: *Bin – Geil- Blick zu Pippin*  
  
Pippin: (verschluckt sich vor Schreck an seinem Apfel) *hust, hust*  
  
Melle: Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder? *genervt*  
  
Sabse: (tut unschuldig)  
  
Pippin: (kriegt keine Luft mehr) *RÖCHEL*  
  
Snape: (reibt sich die Schläfen) Kannst du auch n bisschen leiser sterben?  
Ich muss mich konzentrieren!  
  
Pippin: UÄRGH (fällt in Ohnmacht)  
  
Sabse: (fängt ihn auf)  
  
Pippin: (kriegt wieder Luft) Oh, danke dass du mich – (sieht wer ihn  
aufgefangen hat) *Leichenstarre*  
  
Snape: Das ist erbärmlich  
  
Pippin: Ach ja? Wirst du dauernd von der belästigt oder ich?  
  
Snape: *Ich – fick- dich – Blick zu Pippin*  
  
Sabse: (lässt Pippin zu Boden fallen) Denkt ihr, ihr könnt mich hier  
rausmobben oder was?  
  
Vegeta: Mobben?  
  
SG: Wischmopp?  
  
Melle: Wer mobbt denn?  
  
Sabse: Na.. die da! (zeigt anklagend auf Pippin und Snape)  
  
Melle: Hast du noch alle Tassen beisammen?  
  
Sabse: Du merkst es vielleicht nicht, aber die schauen sich dauernd  
verliebt an!  
  
Melle: Tun sie nicht ...das wär ja ekelhaft.  
  
Sabse: Tun sie doch... und ich geh jetzt, ihr Arschlöcher!  
  
Melle: Jetzt warte doch!  
  
Sabse: Nö! (geht in die entgegengesetzte Richtung)  
  
Pippin: Ich hab ihn gar nicht verliebt angekuckt!  
  
Melle: *stinksauer* Und wie kommt sie dann da drauf?  
  
Merry: Wahrscheinlich sah Pippin nur immer so aus, als hätte er einen  
Orgasmus, wenn er auf Snape gesehen hat, weil Snape die Vorräte trägt.  
  
Pippin: Orgas – mus? Ist das was zum Essen? *Shin – Chan- Hundeblick*  
  
Snape: Du weißt es wirklich nicht, was?  
  
Andernorts...  
  
Sabse: (kickt n paar Steine weg) Mann...ich hasse sie alle! Blöde  
Arschratten!  
  
Melle: (kommt angerannt) *keuch*  
  
Sabse: Was hat dich solange aufgehalten?  
  
Melle: Sag mal, sei doch nicht immer gleich so eingeschnappt...Vegeta und  
ich gucken uns auch dauernd verliebt an, aber da rastest du nicht aus!  
  
Sabse:... aha.  
  
Melle: Ja, aha!  
  
Sabse: Wie auch immer...ziehst du jetzt mit mir los und vergisst Vegeta?  
  
Melle: *fiesgrins* Wer ist Vegeta?  
  
Jaja! Zoff mit Freunden das is Scheiße! Aber was werden melle und Sabse(mit  
anderen Worten wir) alleine erleben? 


	6. Andere Völcker und andere Mahlzeiten

Hy! Nun wollen wir uns mal etwas bilden und uns einem anderen Völckchen zuwenden. Es heißt ja immer, „Gegessen wird was auf den Tisch kommt", aber  
das ist manchmal gar nicht so einfach!  
  
6. Ander Völcker, andere Mahlzeiten  
  
Sie stapften eine Weile weiter....über Berge, Täler, Felder und Wälder...bis sie schließlich an einem Wasserfall eine merkwürdige Truppe komischer Viecher sahen... ORKS. Aber unsere Heldinnen wussten natürlich nicht, dass es Orks sind, denn beide hatten noch nie von denen gehört...  
  
Ork 1: Riecht ihr das?  
  
Ork 2: Was?  
  
Ork 4: Riecht nach ungebildeten, kleinen Gören..  
  
M&S: *wink* HALLO!!!! *freudig*  
  
Ork 67: ????  
  
Ork 48: Wer sind die denn?  
  
Ork 1: Keine Ahnung, aber sie sehen gefährlich aus...  
  
Melle: (stapft freudestrahlend zu den verschreckten Orks und schüttelt ihnen freundlich die Klauen) Hallo! Ich bin Melle, das Gerümpel da neben  
mir ist meine Freundin Sabse und wir machen jetzt auch bei euch mit!  
  
Sabse: ....?  
  
Ork 3: Und wieso sollten wir euch mitmachen lassen?  
  
Melle: (zuckersüß) Weil ich dir sonst die Eier abschneid, wenn du es nicht  
tust, Kumpel...was habt ihr eigentlich für ein Benehmen??? (zerquetscht  
Orks Eier) Was sagt man, wenn man einer Dame begegnet?  
  
Ork 3: Uffz...Guten Tag?  
  
Melle: (quetscht fester) RICHTIG! Und ABENDS???  
  
Ork 4: (ängstlich in sich zusammengekauert) Guten Abend?  
  
Melle: (Sichtlich befriedigt) Okay.  
  
Sabse: Hast du ihm nicht wehgetan?  
  
Melle: Wen interessiert's?  
  
Ork 1: (ruft mit seinem rosa Barbiehandy seinen Chef Saruman an) Hallo Boß?  
  
Saruman: Ich hab grad ne Besprechung mit Gandalf, ich hab jetzt keine Zeit!  
  
Sabse: GANDALF?  
  
Stimme aus dem Hintergrund: *flüster* Ich bin eigentlich tot! Verrat doch  
keinem was, du Arsch!!!  
  
Saruman: Hups...ich bin aber auch mal wieder blöd!  
  
Orks: Wissen wir schon!  
  
Elrond: (springt aus der Sprechmuschel raus)  
GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Melle: Hallo Elrond... (gelangweilt)  
  
Elrond: Wer bist du denn?  
  
Melle: Dein schlimmster Alptraum!  
  
Elrond: Na dann...bis denn da.. (rennt mit wedelnden Armen kreischend  
davon)  
  
Saruman: Wie sehen die Mädchen denn aus?  
  
Ork 1: Komisch.  
  
Saruman: Das müssen sie ja auch...wenn es wirklich die Nulpen sind, die mit den anderen Nulpen auf Reise gegangen sind! Die sehen ja alle so komisch  
aus!  
  
Melle & Sabse: Vegeta (Pippin) sieht nicht komisch aus!  
  
Melle und Sabse: Tut er doch!  
  
Melle und Sabse: Tut er nicht! Deiner sieht komisch aus!  
  
Melle und Sabse: Willst du mich verarschen?  
  
Orks: ???  
  
Saruman: Vegeta? Pippin?  
  
Gandalf: Oh. Mein. Gott. Leben die immernoch?  
  
Saruman: Mh.  
  
Gandalf: Respekt...das sind die zwei doofsten aus der Gruppe.  
  
Melle: (nimmt dem Ork den Hörer ab) GANDALF?  
  
Gandalf: (vergisst seine Tarnung) Ja?  
  
Melle: Lebst du immernoch, du altes Arschloch?  
  
Saruman : Gib mir Miffi! Sofort!  
  
Melle: Wer von euch ist Miffi?  
  
Ork 1: (hebt die Hand)  
  
Ork 6: Miffi? Dein Name ist Miffi?  
  
Ork 1: Das soll nie wieder erwähnt werden, klar?  
  
Sabse: Klar...Miffi. *prust*  
  
Melle: *Kicher*  
  
Saruman: Hör zu....Miffi. *kicher* Ihr werdet jetzt so tun, als ob ihr die Gefährten (Buhrufe von Gandalf) mögt und die Mädels sollen euch zu ihnen  
führen... könnt ihr euch das merken...Miffi?  
  
Ork 1: *knurr* Ja. (trampelt auf dem Handy rum)  
  
Sabse: (traurig) Ich vermisse *raunt* Nachsitzen.  
  
Melle: Und ich vermisse diese kleinen, unschuldigen Glubschaugen, die mich  
immer bittend um etwas zu Essen und etwas Schmuseeinheiten bitten....  
  
Sabse: PIPPIN?  
  
Melle: Igitt! VEGETA! *Motz* (schlägt vor lauter Wut Sabse tot)  
  
Sabse: Au, das hat wehgetan!  
  
Melle: Schnauze halten! Sonst bring ich dich um, bis du tot bist!  
  
Orks: Die sind verrückt! Die sind besessen!  
  
Melle: *knurr*  
  
Orks: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (müssen ihrem Fluchtdrang  
widerstehen)  
  
Am nächsten Morgen...  
  
Miffi: (teilt bereitwillig sein Schinken – Käse – Menschenfleisch –  
Sandwich mit Melle) Duuu??  
  
Melle: Was? *mampf*  
  
Miffi: Ihr seid doch mit so n paar Verlierern...äh, Gefährten befreundet?  
  
Melle: Und?  
  
Miffi: Wir wollen ihnen helfen!  
  
Melle: Ach?  
  
Miffi: Ja! Und deswegen müsst ihr uns zu ihnen führen!  
  
Melle: Wieso?  
  
Miffi: Bitte *Shin Chan Hundeblick*  
  
Melle: Sabse!Des is dein Bruder !  
  
Sabse : Ich hab gar keinen Bruder...  
  
Melle: Oh...stimmt... na... oooooookay, wir führen euch hin!  
  
Sabse: Klar! Ehrensache! (schaut sich interessiert das Wie – kocht – man –  
einen – Hobbit – Kochbuch an)  
  
Melle: Kochbuch? Zeig mal her... (blättert die Seiten durch) Duuuu? Sabse?  
*misstrauisch*  
  
Sabse: ja?  
  
Melle: Denkst du, das Hobbits BSE haben?  
  
Sabse: nö.  
  
Melle: Toll! Dann kann ich uns mal Hobbitgulasch machen...sieht echt lecker  
aus, sieh mal!  
  
Sabse: JAM! JA!!!  
  
Orks: Hm, vielleicht sind sie doch nicht sooooo schlecht..  
  
Melle: Wir nehmen Pippin, an dem is am meisten Fleisch dran!  
  
Sabse: Oh ja, den wollt ich schon immer mal vernaschen.... *kicher*  
............ MOMENT! Das hast du ernst gemeint, oder????  
  
Melle: ...... Jo.  
  
Sabse: Du....du...du... Kuh !  
  
Orks : ???  
  
Melle : Lass uns aufbrechen, wir haben einen weiten Weg vor uns...  
  
Einige Stunden später...  
  
Ork 3: Weißt du, Hobbits bratet man am besten kurz an und verfeinert sie dann mit Weißweinsoße... Rotweinsoße ginge auch, schmeckt aber nicht so...  
man kann sie allerdings auch in Kuchenteig einbacken.... wir nennen das  
dann Torte mit Fleischbeilage.. *kicher*  
  
Sabse: (hängt dem Ork an den Lippen) Aha....muss ich mir merken...  
  
Melle: Irgendetwas ist hier verdächtig...  
  
Sabse: Sicher?  
  
Melle: JA....Hobbits schmecken bestimmt scheiße in Kuchenteig...  
  
Sabse: ...hm? Wenn du meinst....  
  
Auf der anderen Seite des Berges..  
  
Vegeta: Irgendwie vermisse ich sie...  
  
SG: (knutscht mit Lego) Wen? Melle?  
  
Vegeta: Nein... Äpfel.  
  
Pippin: Ich mag Pilze lieber...  
  
Snape: Ich hätte gerne mal wieder jemanden zum Nachsitzen...  
  
Harry: (versucht sich zu verkrümeln)  
  
Vegeta: Saftige, rote Äpfel...yam... rot... erinnert mich an  
irgendwas...hatte ich nicht mal n roten Schal um den Hals?  
  
Snape: Nein...das war Melle... die hing doch dauernd an deinem Hals,  
erinnerst du dich?  
  
Vegeta: Nö.....oh, Moment...die, die so toll kochen kann?  
  
Snape: Das war Sam.  
  
Vegeta: Dann die, die immer SG schöne Augen gemacht hat?  
  
Snape: Das war Lego.  
  
Vegeta: Die Ringträgerin?  
  
Snape: Harry.  
  
Vegeta: Die, die immer alle Hobbits platt gedrückt hat?  
  
Pippin: (hebt sich das gebrochene Rückgrat) Nein, das war Sabse.  
  
Vegeta: wer war dann Melle?  
  
Melle: ICH, DU IDIOT!  
  
Vegeta: Achso, ja.... die mit dem Fummeltrieb.  
  
Snape: Nein, die mit dem Fummeltrieb war die vollbusige Archäologin...  
*träum*  
  
Melle: (tritt Vegeta in die Eier)  
  
Vegeta: Ach so, die, die immer so geschlagen hat!  
  
Alle: BINGO!  
  
Sabse: Wir haben euch ein paar Freunde mitgebracht....  
  
Orks: (stürmen über den Hügel) ANGRIFF!!  
  
Vegeta: ANPFIFF? WAS?  
  
Melle: Die haben Angriff gesagt, Dummerchen... *zwinker*  
  
SG: Die halt ich auf (stellt sich ihnen in den Weg)  
  
Orks: (trampeln über SG)  
  
Melle: Hm, sieht interessant aus, die Kampftechnik...  
  
Sabse: Ja.....  
  
Orks: (vermöbeln Aragorn und Legolas)  
  
Gimli: (hat sich unter einem Busch verkrochen) *bibber* Lasst mich in  
Ruhe, ich bin doch noch n Kind!  
  
Sabse: Mann, Aragorn kann auch nichts richtig machen...  
  
Melle: Lego aber auch nicht!  
  
Lego: (wird von einem Ork in den Kampf zurückgezogen) Nicht an den Haaren!  
  
Miffi: (findet Gimli und zieht ihn unterm Busch vor)  
  
Gimli: Nicht am Bart!  
  
Snape: (metzelt einige Orks mit dem Avada Kedavra Fluch nieder) Wie damals  
bei Voldi!  
  
Sabse: Haaa.... *anbet*  
  
Melle: Würg... Vegeta kämpft viel besser!  
  
Vegeta: (kriegt gerade ein Bein angeknabbert)  
  
Melle: *KAMPFKRAFT 10.000.000* Hey, das ist mein FREUND!  
  
Sabse: Tja...ich bin sicher die Orks haben ihn zum Fressen gern...  
  
Miffi: Hey, der doofe Hobbit will fliehen!  
  
Sabse: Hobbit? Doof? ...........PIPPIN!!!!  
  
Melle: (vermöbelt 15 Orks auf einmal)  
  
Sabse: Pippin! Komm zu mir! Ich beschütze dich!  
  
Pippin: (springt dem Ork in den Arm) Friss mich! BITTE! FRISS MICH!  
  
Sabse: Armer Kerl...weiß ja gar nicht, was er sagt...  
  
Ork: Fressen? Jetzt?  
  
Pippin: FRISS MICH!  
  
Ork: Nö.  
  
Sabse: (bricht dem Ork das Genick) Pippin! Ich hab dich wieder!  
  
Pippin: *Leichenstarre*  
  
Sabse: Ich knuddel und wuddel dich, bis dir die Luft wegbleibt! *Knuddel,  
drück*  
  
Pippin: LUFT!  
  
Vegeta: (rennt kreischend mit wedelnden Armen vor 20 Orks davon)  
  
Melle: Kame – hame – HA!  
  
20 Orks: (werden kreidebleich im Gesicht) Och nö!  
  
Melle: (rotes glühen in den Augen und gelbe Aura auf flamm) Ja! Krepiert!  
Sterbt! Ihr kleinen Ratten!  
  
Lego: Boa sieht die gut aus in diesem Tötungswahn!  
  
SG: (eifersüchtig wird und sich bei dem weißen Licht an was erinnert fühlt)  
He, das kann ich doch auch! Schau mal Lego Liebchen! Das kann ich viel  
besser! Kame – hame – HA!  
  
SG: (mit sich selbst zufrieden) Das war toll! Stimmts Lego! (dreht sich zu  
Lego um) Lego?  
  
Lego: (kommt angekokelt hinter einem Baum vor und stapft auf SG zu) Das. War. Die. Falsche. RICHTUNG!!!!! (gibt SG ne Backpfeife) Ich hasse dich!  
  
SG: (reibt sich die schmerzende Backe) *schluchz* aber aber Legolein????  
(sieht dem davonstapfenden Lego tieftraurig hinterher.  
  
Stinker: (kommt hämisch grinsend um die Ecke) Tja, nimms nicht so schwer,  
kann schon mal passieren! Des einen Pech ist des anderen Freud! Na denn  
Tschüß! (stapft grinsend und pfeifend davon)  
  
Melle: (umsorgt in der Zeit liebevoll Vegetas Bisswunde) Alles halb so  
schlimm. Wird alles bald wieder gut. Jetzt bin ich ja wieder da!  
  
Vegeta: (verdreht die Augen) Ja, leider!  
  
Sabse: ( nach wiederbelebungsversuchen bei Pippin der an Sauersoffmangel fast gestorben wäre) he Pippin du kleiner kerl wo bist du ich hab was für  
dich!  
  
Pippin: Ein Versteck ein Versteck! Ich brauch dringend ein Versteck!  
  
Sabse: ich hab hier PILZE!!!  
  
Pippin: (auf der Stelle rumdreh) PILZE??? Ich komme schon!  
  
Sabse: Hehe! (in Kamera blick) bin ich gut? Ich bin GUT!  
  
Melle: He Vegi du darfst dich noch nicht bewegen! Bleib sitzen!  
  
Vegeta: Nö! Mir geht's schon wieder richtig gut! (zieht sein verletztes  
Bein hinter sich her) Hab keine schmerzen mehr!  
  
Melle: (hat Vegeta eingeholt) Ach ja? (tritt im gegen sein verletztes Bein)  
  
Vegeta: Au!!! Jahuuuuuaaaaa! (hält sich den verletzten Fuss und hüpft auf  
einem Bein rum)  
  
Melle: *grins* Hab ich s dir nicht gesagt! HINSETZEN!!!!  
  
Vegeta: (plumpst auf Boden) Boa is die energisch!  
  
Melle: Und wehe du stehst noch mal auf! Dann bin ich nicht mehr so  
freundlich! KAPIERT!!  
  
Vegeta: *eifrig nick*  
  
Melle: GUT!  
  
Sabse: (rennt geschäftig zwischen Snape und Pippin hin und her) Du Melle  
mach mal was zu essen ich hab hunger!  
  
Melle: Sicher?  
  
Sabse Sicher!  
  
Melle: (zusich selbst) Hehe! Wen sie es so möchte! (reibt sich in stiller  
vorfreude die Hände)  
  
Einige Zeit später sitzen alle beim Abendessen um ein gemütliches Feuerchen  
herum. Nur vier Personen fehlen.  
  
Sabse: Sag mal wo is eigentlich Vegeta?  
  
Melle: dem hab ich verboten wieder aufzustehen der sitzt noch an seinem  
Platz! Hab ihm ein paar Äpfel gebracht.  
  
Sabse: Ach so.  
  
Melle: Wo wir gerade dabei sind? Wo ist den Pippin?  
  
Sabse: Keine Ahnung hab ihn schon seit na ganzen weile nicht mehr gesehen!  
  
Melle: Na der wird schon wieder auftauchen wenn er das Essen riecht!  
  
Snape: Apropos Pippin wo is eigentlich Merry? Sollte der dir nicht beim  
kochen helfen Melle?  
  
Melle: Tja... öhmmm.... nun ja... ich....Keine Ahnung wo der is! Ist  
einfach abgehauen! Sagte er hat keine Lust mehr!  
  
Alle: O.K.(fangen an zu mampfen.)  
  
SG: Mhhmmmm das schmeckt ja richtig gut! Wo hast du denn das Rezept her?  
  
Sabse: ja genau das ist köstlich!  
  
Melle: (wird ganz rot) Ach das war doch nichts besonderes! Das Rezept hab  
ich mir bei den Orks abgeschaut!  
  
Alle: Mhh lecker!  
  
Sabse: (will gerade noch einen Löffel nehmen)  
bei.....den......Orks.....????  
  
Melle: (nichts böses ahnend) jo!  
  
Sabse: (o.0)...........(schmeißt den Teller weg) DU DUMME KUH!!! Ich bring dich um!!!! (schmeißt sich auf Melle und fängt an sie zu würgen) Ich hasse dich du hast es getan! Du hast ihn umgebracht und zu Hobbitgulasch  
verarbeitet! Wie konntest du mir das nur antun!?  
  
Melle: *röchel* ich hab gedacht du magst ihn nicht!!!  
  
Sabse: (Terminatorglühen in den Augen) Du dachtest WAS????? Ich hab dir  
doch noch gesagt das ich ihn mag! ICH BRING DICH UM!!!!!!!!!!!!!( würgt  
Melle und knallt immer wieder ihren Kopf auf den Boden)  
  
Plötzlich aus dem Wald: ....und so kannst du die Pilze von einander  
unterscheiden.  
  
Harry: Aha sehr interessant. Danke, jetzt kann ich endlich mal selbst Pilze  
suchen gehen.  
  
Pippin: Jo. Hallo Leute! Was gibst zum Abendessen?  
  
Sabse: PIPPIN!!!!! (schmeißt sich auf ihn)  
  
Pippin: Urgs....*spladder*  
  
Sabse: Pippin? Er is weg!  
  
Harry: (reibt sich die Stirn) Du sitzt wieder mal auf ihm drauf!  
  
Sabse: Ohhh....(geht von ihm runter und hebt ihn aus der Vertiefung und  
drückt ihn an sich) Du lebst du lebst! Is das nicht schön!  
Tralalalalalalala! (hat die Welt um sich vergessen und tanzt mit Pippin  
Walzer)  
  
Aragorn: (hilft Melle beim aufstehen) Alles O.K.?  
  
Melle: (reibt sich den Hinterkopf) Mehr oder weniger.  
  
Snape: Und was war das jetzt?  
  
Melle: (erzählt ihr Orkabenteuer) Na ja, und so war das. Sie hat wohl  
gedacht ich hätte Pippin gekocht! Aber das könnte ich nicht. Na ja  
zugegeben ich hab drüber nachgedacht!  
  
Lego: Und was essen wir da jetzt?  
  
Melle: Merryeintopf! Ich konnte dem Rezept einfach nicht wiederstehen!  
  
Alle: Is ja auch lecker! (holen sich nen Nachschlag)  
  
Sabse: (walzert immernoch mit Pippin rum)  
  
Pippin: Wieso konnte sie mich nicht einfach kochen?  
  
Sabse: Und heute nacht hab ich mir was besonderes für dich ausgedacht...  
*zwinker*  
  
Pippin: (wird leichenblass und stellt sich tot)  
  
Sabse: Nicht das...*kicher* PILZE!  
  
Pippin: Also, darauf fall ich nicht zweimal rein...hier wachsen gar keine  
Pilze!  
  
Sabse: Doch...so rote mit weißen Punkten schon!  
  
Harry: Die sind giftig!!  
  
Sabse: Woher hast du das denn?  
  
Harry: Von Pippin.  
  
Sabse: Pippin....? (zu Pippin) Nimm's mir jetzt nicht übel Schatz... (zu  
Harry) Pippin kann ja noch nicht mal seinen eigenen Namen schreiben!  
  
Pippin: Stimmt ja gar nicht! (nimmt einen Zettel) Kann ich sehr wohl!  
  
Sabse: ....  
  
Pippin: (Hebt den Zettel hoch) Siehst du? ‚Seinen eigenen Namen'.  
  
Sabse: Ach ja...  
  
Harry: Vielleicht sind sie doch nicht giftig...  
  
Snape: Nein, sind sie auch nicht... probier doch mal einen, Potter...  
(mörderisches Grinsen im Gesicht)  
  
Harry: (wird misstrauisch) Wieso sind Sie so nett zu mir?  
  
Snape: *denk* Mist, jetzt hab ich mich verraten... *laut* ISS, POTTER!  
SOFORT!!!  
  
Harry: Okay.... (will gerade einen Bissen nehmen)  
  
Melle: (sieht Harry)  
  
Die folgenden Ereignisse sind in Zeitlupe verfasst...  
  
Melle: * rennt baywatch - mäßig auf Harry zu*... Nooooiiiiiiinnnn!  
  
Harry: *führt sich den Pilz zum Mund*  
  
Snape: *verformt seine Lefzen zu einem gehässigen Grinsen*  
  
Sabse: *dreht sich mit panikerfüllten Augen um*  
  
Melle: *stürzt sich auf Harry*  
  
Harry: *rennt vor Melle weg und schmeißt den Pilz weg*  
  
Snape: *zückt seinen Zauberstab*  
  
Harry: *rammt sein Knie zwischen Snapes Beine*  
  
Wieder normal...  
  
Snape: AU!  
  
Melle: das war's dann wohl mit Kinderplanung!  
  
Sabse: (Tränen in den Augen) Nein! Ich wollte doch so viele kleine Snapes!  
  
Melle: Hast ja noch einen!  
  
Sabse: Denkst du von der Dumpfbacke will ich Kinder? Die sind dann ja so  
klein und blöd wie der!  
  
Melle: Dann wüsste ich schon, was wir mit ihm machen könnten! *Grins*  
  
Pippin: (springt angsterfüllt in Sabses Arme)  
  
Sabse: (bekommt Muttergefühle) Mein armer kleiner Pippin – Schatz, dir  
passiert nichts! *Streichel*  
  
Melle: Mannometer, wie kann man nur so gluckenhaft sein... (kickt nen Stein  
weg)  
  
Vegeta: (bekommt den Stein ab) AUA!!!  
  
Melle: Nein! Vegeta! Mein Schatz! Hast du dir was getan??? Komm, ich  
massier dir die Füße....  
  
Sabse: Und ich bin die Glucke, was?  
  
Pippin: (ist auf Sabses Arm eingeschlafen)  
  
Sabse: Du, Sevi?  
  
Snape : (hockt zerschunden auf dem Boden) Was ?  
  
Sabse: Könnten wir nicht Pippin adoptieren?  
  
Snape: Auf keinen FALL! Ich will nicht, dass mein Sohn so klein und blöd  
ist....da würde ich ja noch eher Harry adoptieren!  
  
Sabse: BOAH! So sehr hast du meinen Schnuckel ja noch nie beleidigt... ich  
hasse dich! (tritt Snape in die Eier)  
  
Snape: *wimmer* Wieso? Immer? Dahin?  
  
Pippin: (hat den Daumen im Mund)  
  
Sabse: Hm...ich glaub ich geb ihm meinen alten Teddy... (packt einen alten, vergammelten von Maden zerfressenen Teddy aus ihrem Rucksack und presst ihn  
Pippin ins Gesicht, der daraufhin keine Luft mehr bekommt und röchelnd  
wieder aufwacht)  
  
Snape: (kommt angekrochen und sieht sehr traurig aus)  
  
Sabse: Was hast du denn?  
  
Snape: Ich glaube *schnüff* ich werde nie mehr mit jemandem nachsitzen  
machen....  
  
Sabse: *geschockt* Ach was... *streichel*  
  
Pippin: (wischt sich die Maden vom Teddy an Snapes Umhang ab) Du kannst mit  
mir nachsitzen, wenn du willst!  
  
Melle: Oh ja, und dann trampel mit deinen Lederschuhen auf ihm rum!  
  
Vegeta: Wenn er das macht, dann sitz ich auch bei ihm nach! *Freudig*  
  
Melle: Ich kann auch auf dir rumtrampeln... wenn du willst.  
  
Vegeta: Echt?  
  
Melle: mhm... und bei mir tut das auch mehr weh!  
  
Vegeta: ICH! LIEBE! DICH! (fällt ihr in die Arme)  
  
Melle: Ich dich auch!  
  
Sabse: SM verbindet, wie's aussieht.  
  
Melle: Schnauze! Sonst essen wir morgen Pippingulasch!  
  
Pippin: Würdest du mich wirklich essen?  
  
Melle: Klar... ich hab ja auch Merry gekocht, und den fand ich nicht halb so scheiße wie dich.... und er hat mir prima geschmeckt.... und Sabse fand  
ihn auch toll, ne?  
  
Sabse: ja...öhm...also....äh  
  
Pippin: *fällt in Ohnmacht*  
  
Melle: *kicher*  
  
Sabse: ............................lasst uns schlafen.  
  
Hach ja, so eine mahlzeit hat doch immer was erfrischendes. Aber wie geht´s  
weiter? Das werdet ihr im Nächsten und vorerst letzten teil erfahren. 


	7. Gruppentherapie mal anderes

Hier ist nun der vorerst letzte Teil (schnüf)! Wir bedanken uns bei allen die uns bis hierher treu geblieben sind und uns unterstützt haben. Alle die früher ausgestiegen sind oder uns nie lesen werden tun uns leid und wir bedauern sie! Aber an alle anderen Vielen dank und noch viel Spass wenn es jetzt heißt: Vorhang auf für das große Finale!  
  
7. Gruppentherapie mal anders  
  
Am nächsten Tag:  
  
Snape: Harry ist doof...  
  
Melle: Harry hat aus meinem Becherchen getrunken...  
  
Pippin: Harry hat in meinem Schlafsack geschlafen...  
  
Vegeta: Harry hat sich mein Haarspray in den Popo gesteckt.  
  
Melle: Was?  
  
Vegeta: War nur n Scherz.  
  
Harry: Was habt ihr alle gegen mich?  
  
Alle zusammen: Du bist doof...Angeber.... kleine Ratte....dich mag eben  
keiner...  
  
Pippin: Sei nicht traurig, mich mag auch keiner... und die, die mich mögen  
mag ich entweder nicht oder sie sind bereits verdaut...  
  
Melle: Du hast ja gut reden! Hättest du meinen Merryeintopf gegessen, wärst  
du jetzt nicht so giftig! Der hat super geschmeckt!  
  
Pippin: Da war ja auch mein bester Freund drin, du Ziege!  
  
Melle: (streckt Pippin die Zunge raus) Bäh! (dreht sich um und geht weg)  
  
Pippin: (rauft sich die Haare) Wahhh! Was soll ich den jetzt machen? Mit  
wem soll ich mitgehen?  
  
Sabse: Wieso mitgehen?  
  
Alle: (drehen sich zu Pippin um) Ja wieso?  
  
Pippin: Also im Herrn der Ringe trennen sich jetzt die Gefährten!  
  
Sabse: Wer sagt das wir Gefährten sind?  
  
SG: Außerdem woher kennst du denn den Herrn der Ringe? Du kannst doch gar  
nicht lesen!  
  
Pippin: *leicht verlegen guck* Ich hab den Film gesehen.  
  
Alle: Boa!  
  
Stinker: Und wie geht´s weiter?  
  
Pippin: (setzt zu einem laaaangen Text an) Also.... .... ....Auuuuuuuuu!  
  
Sabse: Erzähl doch nicht so einen Mist! Außerdem hat sich die Story doch eh  
total geändert!  
  
Pippin: *böser Blick* Musst du mir deshalb gleich eine mit der Bratpfanne  
überziehen? (reibt sich den Hinterkopf)  
  
SG: Aber trennen wär nicht schlecht. (missmutiger Blick zu einem  
knutschenden Paar namens Lego und Stinker) *seufz*  
  
Melle: Und wer soll mit wem gehen?  
  
Sabse: Also ich verlass die beiden nicht! *Ich-fick- euch- Blick- zu- Snape  
-und- Pippin*  
  
Harry: Wir können ja Lose ziehen.  
  
Alle: ... ... ... ... (keiner erwidert was)  
  
Sabse: Wir können Lose ziehen!  
  
Alle: Ja! Gute Idee! Gemischte Pärchen! *Jubel*  
  
Harry: (kriegt nen Heulkrampf)  
  
Melle: *flüster zu Sabse* Denken die jetzt an Pärchen für die Nacht oder  
ham die überhaupt nicht gecheckt worum's geht?  
  
Sabse: (sieht auf die wild diskutierende Gruppe und dann zu Melle)  
  
Beide: Nichts gecheckt! (fangen an Lose zu basteln)  
  
Melle: Also pass auf, du und ich ziehen zuletzt. Aber wir haben unsere  
Zettel schon in der Hand... .... .... ....  
  
Später:  
  
Sabse: ... ... ... ... und so können wir beide alleine losziehen!  
  
Melle: Genau! Ohne die Verlierer!  
  
Sabse: Gut!  
  
Noch etwas später:  
  
Sabse: .. ... ... und so haben wir uns gedacht wir basteln schon mal Lose!  
  
Alle: Ab geht die Post!  
  
So gehen die „gezinkten Lose"reihum.  
  
Melle: Also jetzt ließt jeder vor was er hat!  
  
Pippin: V-E-G-E-T-....was heißt der letzte Buchstabe?  
  
Snape: Zeig her! (reißt Pippin sichtlich genervt den Zettel aus der Hand)  
Vegeta! Und der letzte ist ein A!  
  
Pippin: O.K. dann also Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: Ich hab (denkt) nicht Melle, nicht Melle, bitte nicht Melle. .. ...  
Pippin. puh!  
  
Snape: Ich hab.. ... ..  
  
Harry: (denkt) nicht mich, nicht mich!  
  
Snape: *fiesgrins* Harry!  
  
Harry: Scheiße! Und ich hab...(total mit den Nerven fertig) Snape.  
  
Stinker: Ich hab *kotz* SG  
  
SG: Ich hab Gimli.  
  
Gimli: Lego.  
  
Lego: (macht kreidebleich seinen Zettel auf) Stinker! Gott sei dank nicht  
die zwei Verrückten Weiber!  
  
Sabse: *zwinker zu Melle* Melle.  
  
Melle: Sabse! Jo, die Gruppen stehen. Snape geht mit Harry zum Vernichtungsberg. Lego, Gimli, Stinker und SG gehen...äh....wo wollt ihr  
noch mal hin?  
  
Gimli: Touristenattraktion aus Moria machen!  
  
Stinker & Lego: Kinder machen und Familie gründen!  
  
SG: *schmoll* Ich will net mit denen gehen!  
  
Harry: (will die Gunst der Stunde nutzen) Er kann doch mit mir gehen!  
  
Snape: Kommt ja gar nicht in Frage Potter!  
  
Sabse: (übergeht Harrys Einwand) Gut ihr geht nach Moria zurück!  
  
Melle: Und wo gehen Vegeta und der Idiot hin?  
  
Sabse: Er heißt PIPPIN!  
  
Melle: Jo. Dann eben der Idiot Pippin!  
  
Sabse: Pippin! Nur Pippin! Einfach nur PIPPIN!  
  
Melle: Wo gehen dann Vegeta und „Pippin einfach nur Idiot PIPPIN"hin?  
(grinst Sabse hämisch an)  
  
Sabse: Arg!  
  
Pippin & Vegeta: ESSEN!!!!!  
  
Melle: war da auch was anderes zu erwartet?  
  
Sabse: Melle und ich gehen nach Rohan Orks und Saubermann ärgern.  
  
Alle beginnen hektisch ihren Krembels zusammenzupacken:  
  
SG: (räumt seien Rucksack auf und findet dabei zwei goldene Ohrringe an denen zwei große Kugeln hängen) Mmmm sehen interessant aus. Stimmt ja, die hab ich Melle ja in Lorien wieder geklaut.(hängt sich eine ans rechte Ohr)  
denn anderen brauch ich nicht *schmeiß weg* sieht schwul aus zwei zu  
tragen.  
  
Kugel: *flieg und sich in Vegetas Haar verhäder*  
  
Vegeta: Scheiße was war das denn? (wuschelt sich im Haar rum bis der komische Ohrring aus seinem Haar rutscht und an seinem linken Ohr hängen  
bleibt)  
  
Blitz: *aufstrahl und Knallgeräusch verursach*  
  
Vegetto: Was....was ist mit mir geschehen? Bin ich etwa fusioniert?  
  
Melle: (kommt angerannt) Vegeta! He Veget........ (bleibt wie angenagelt stehen) Ahhhhhhhh! Das darf doch nicht war sein! Du bist bestimmt SG und Vegeta?! Hast mir bestimmt meine Fusionsohrringe in Lorien wieder geklaut!  
  
Vegetto: (fühlt sich ertappt will es aber nicht zugeben) *schulterzuck*  
  
Melle: Da waren also meine goldenen Ohrringe! Die hab ich nach Lorien wieder gesucht, nachdem ich sie von Sabse zurück bekommen hab. Egal! (hängt  
sich an Vegetto) Dann kommst du halt mit!  
  
Vegetto: *erbleich* Wohin?  
  
Melle: (verschmitztes lächeln) Das ist eine Überraschung!  
  
Vegetto: *schluck*  
  
Andernorts:  
  
Sabse: Pippin! Schnuckelchen wo bist du denn? (bleibt überrascht stehen)  
Boa! Das reimt sich ja! *schulterzuck* Auch egal! Pippin!  
  
Pippin: (versteckt sich unterm Busch) Hoffentlich findet sie mich nicht!  
Hoffentlich findet.....(wird unterm Busch hervorgezogen)  
  
Sabse: Hab dich! (drückt ihm nen Becher in die Hand) Hier trink!  
  
Pippin: *misstrauisch* Was'n das?  
  
Sabse: was leckeres! TRINK!  
  
Pippin: *schluck* O.K. (trinkt leer)  
  
Sabse: Gut!  
  
Einige Zeit später sind alle zum Aufbruch bereit:  
  
Gimli: Wo ist denn SG?  
  
Melle: Keine Ahnung!  
  
Snape: Und wo sind Pippin und Vegeta?  
  
Sabse & Melle: Keine Ahnung!  
  
Snape: *Düster- und- hier- is- doch- was- faul- Blick*  
  
Sabse: ich weiß echt nicht wo die zwei Nulpen und mein Schnuckel sind!  
  
Snape: Auch egal! Komm Potter wir gehen!  
  
Harry: (bricht unter seinem und hauptsächlich Snapes Gepäck fast zusammen)  
Komm ja schon.  
  
Snape: SCHNELLER!!!  
  
Harry: Urgs.  
  
Lego: (hat Stinker im Arm) Wir machen uns auch mal los! Tschüß dann ihr  
Zwei! *wink wink* (stapfen zu dritt in Richtung Moria davon)  
  
Melle: So nun sind wir allein!  
  
Sabse: Also dann auf nach Rohan!  
  
Melle & Sabse: Auf ins Abenteuer! (strecken die Faust in die Höhe) JA!  
  
Was werden unsere Helden noch alles erleben? Werden sie es schaffen dem verführerischen Essen der Orks zu wiederstehen? Werden Lego und Stinker mit ihrem Adoptivsohn Gimli glücklich? Wird Harry unter Snapes Gepäck erdrückt? Aber die wichtigste Frage wo sind SG, Vegeta, pardon Vegetto und Pippin? Fragen über Fragen! Alles im nächsten Teil von S&M´s -Herr der Ringe – wie  
es wirklich war! 


End file.
